Un nouveau départ ?
by Mariie21
Summary: Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry essaie de se reconstruire peu à peu tout comme le reste des sorciers. La fin de Lord Voldemort amène une nouvelle ère. Harry, Ron & Hermione décident de retourner à Poudlard afin de passer leurs Aspics. Mais quelque part une sombre confrérie décide de se réveiller et de passer à l'action... [Romance HP/HG]
1. La fin d'une ère

Bonjour à tous,

Habituée des fanfictions je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en écrire une moi-même aujourd'hui je me lance et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop encore.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en toute objectivité, toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre.

Bonne Lecture,

Marie

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une ère

« Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait et il faudrait se préparer à l'affronter … »

Dehors, le ciel semblait avoir retrouvé une couleur bien mieux adaptée à un mois de juin, des cendres continuaient cependant de tourbillonner le long des ruines de ce qui avait été une cour magnifique. Des pierres jonchaient le sol, vestiges d'une grandeur désormais révolue, il régnait un silence absolu comme si le temps avait été suspendu, comme si le monde retenait sa respiration avant de constater que finalement on entrait dans une nouvelle ère et que le mal était détruit à tout jamais.

Dévastée, détruite, voilà ce qui venait à l'esprit lorsque l'on regardait les restes de la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce qui n'était après tout pas si étonnant, la Grande Bataille s'était terminée à l'aube, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort des suites de son combat final avec le Survivant et le monde sorcier pouvait à nouveau respirer librement. Un nouveau jour venait de naître mais les pertes avaient été lourdes.

Soudain, les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent laissant passer un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux de jais l'air plus las que jamais. Il s'avança parmi les ruines le regard braqué devant lui, presque indifférent au spectacle déchirant qu'offrait cette partie de l'école. Harry Potter traversa la cour dévastée, ses pas troublant le silence anormal qui régnait en ces lieux. Il dépassa la cour et se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe encore humide.

Harry avait besoin de solitude, il aurait du rayonner de bonheur, il aurait du faire la fête, crier sa joie d'être enfin libéré de ce fardeau qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis son plus jeune âge. Au lieu de ça, le Survivant tapa de ses poings sur l'herbe et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et il ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer. Le jeune homme semblait en proie à un violent désespoir, derrière ses lunettes il revoyait la sombre nuit qu'il venait de traverser. Il se prit la tête des deux mains et la secoua comme pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs.

_« Rogue, Fred, Tonks, Lavande et tant d'autres …. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts ! Je n'aurai jamais du revenir à Poudlard, j'aurai du trouver un autre moyen … »_

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, il sursauta :

- Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées tu n'y es pour rien !

- Bien sûr que si Hermione ! s'insurgea-t'il en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues, depuis ma naissance je n'apporte que la mort aux gens qui m'entourent ! Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Rogue, Fred, Tonks … et même Hedwige ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ?!

La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'Harry et le prit tendrement dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle essaya de lui faire passer toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui afin de réussir à le calmer elle devait lui montrer que grâce à lui le monde était débarrassé du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Ecoute Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, ça l'est pour nous tous. Mais penses aux choses que tu as accompli, penses à tout ceux qui vont pouvoir vivre sereinement maintenant que V-Voldemort est mort et surtout penses à combien tes parents seraient fiers de toi s'ils te voyaient aujourd'hui…

- Oui mais justement, coupa Harry, ils ne sont plus là pour le voir ! Ils sont morts à cause de Voldemort, je n'ai plus personne !

- Je suis là moi, répondit Hermione d'une voix contrite, et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis tu as Ginny non ?

Harry ne répondit pas, en revanche il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra doucement, signe qu'il était désolé de s'être emporté. Il se demandait comment il aurait fait si la sorcière n'avait pas été toujours là pour lui. Sa présence l'apaisait et lui faisait un bien fou. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. C'était vrai, après tout Hermione ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, elle était restée avec lui tout au long de l'année comme au cours des sept dernières. Elle aurait très bien pu partir … comme Ron. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait montré un soutien indéfectible à Harry et avait été là à chaque étape de leur parcours. Jamais elle ne lui avait fait faux bond. Sa loyauté et son amitié représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher aux yeux d'Harry. Il releva lentement la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux chocolat de son amie :

- Merci Hermione, dit-il enfin, merci pour tout.

Il vit son regard s'embuer mais ses lèvres dessinèrent un mince sourire. Harry passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'enlaça doucement, la jeune sorcière posa sa tête sur son épaule en rougissant légèrement de ce contact si rapproché.

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans une salle obscure, un homme se détourna du miroir par lequel il observait ce moment privilégié entre le Survivant et son amie de longue date. Devant lui se tenait une assemblée de personnes dans des robes pourpres, le visage dissimulé à la façon des bien connus Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. L'homme fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'eux et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Il a failli à sa tâche, dit-il simplement d'une voix glaciale, il nous incombe maintenant de la porter à bien.

Des murmures approbateurs parcourent l'assemblée, leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation mêlée à de l'appréhension sur ce qui allait suivre. L'homme qui avait parlé se mit à faire les cent pas, indifférent aux regards que se jetaient les autres. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle aux murs de pierres, des piliers étaient disséminés dans toute la salle et soutenaient un plafond à la voûte moyenâgeuse. De grandes torches étaient fixées le long des murs et diffusaient une lumière rougeoyante dans la salle encore renforcée par de longues tentures de couleur pourpre accrochées le long des piliers. Le seul élément un tant soit peu luxueux de la pièce était le grand miroir au contour d'or finement travaillé qui ornait le mur du fond, derrière l'homme qui avait parlé. Ce dernier s'arrêta et reporta son regard vers les autres.

- Nous sommes restés cachés pendant des siècles en attendant notre heure, s'exclama-t'il de sa voix d'outre tombe aujourd'hui l'heure est venue pour nous d'accomplir notre destinée. Nous resterons, bien entendu, dans la clandestinité. Il n'est pas souhaitable que l'on découvre notre existence.

- Oui, reprit un autre homme qui s'était avancé au milieu des autres le monde la magie doit absolument penser qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger avec la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils vont commencer à reconstruire et baisser progressivement leur garde. C'est à ce moment là que nous devrons agir ! finit-il d'une voix triomphale

A suivre...


	2. Hommages à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Hommages à Poudlard

Dans la pénombre de la grande salle aux murs de pierre s'entendait un léger murmure constant, comme s'il y avait une rivière dont le lit coulait à proximité. Le bruit était sourd, lointain et pourtant on avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il se rapprochait. Une légère lueur blafarde était diffusée par l'immense miroir ouvragé qui trônait sur le mur du fond, des formes indistinctes plongées dans le brouillard s'y mouvaient sans que l'on puisse apercevoir leurs visages un peu comme une sorte de Glace à l'Ennemi. Les murmures semblaient d'ailleurs provenir du miroir, mais au fil des secondes il s'intensifia comme si le lit de la rivière allait déborder d'un moment à l'autre.

Soudain, sur la droite du miroir, un pan de mur se déplaça, révélant un passage secret invisible jusque là. Pendant un certain temps, on ne vit rien des profondeurs abyssales du passage, il était tout simplement plongé dans le noir. Puis, comme sorties de nulle part, on vit apparaître deux silhouettes vêtues de capes pourpres. Encore une fois, on ne distinguait pas leurs visages dissimulés sous de large capuchons, seuls leurs yeux semblaient brillaient dans la pénombre. Mais la source du murmure que l'on entendait depuis quelques temps maintenant n'était plus à chercher : il s'échappait des capuchons.

Les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on puisse les entendre malgré le fait qu'ils étaient complètement seuls dans la pièce. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au miroir et firent apparaître deux fauteuils sur lesquels ils prirent place. On entendait à présent chaque détail de leur conversation.

-Il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue, nous avons besoin d'un espion sur place, nous ne pourrons pas suivre tous les moments de nos ennemis avec le Miroir, expliqua l'un des deux hommes d'une voix glaciale, nous devons savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans leur camp.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit l'autre, mais comment décider qui doit y aller ? Je suis presque sûr qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voudra y aller…

-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté, coupa le premier homme, si nous voulons avoir des renseignements de premier plan il nous faut quelqu'un sur place. Il faut que nous sachions exactement quand et où agir ! J'y serai allé si la situation était différente mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

-Il en est de même pour moi, ils connaissent nos visages. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Une nouvelle recrue peut-être ? Il faut bien qu'ils prouvent leur valeur à la confrérie, je pense que cela pourrait être une solution.

-Cela me semble être un bon compromis, conclut l'homme en contemplant le miroir où des ombres continuaient de se mouvoir.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard,_

-Aller Harry ! Viens ! dit Ron en le tirant par la manche, on va finir par être en retard pour le discours de Mc Gonagall…

Le Survivant maugréa un vague « Ouais » et se laissa entraîner par le rouquin dans le dédale des escaliers de l'école qu'il avait fréquenté pendant six années. Hermione devait déjà être en bas à les attendre et en effet lorsqu'ils entreprirent de descendre l'escalier qui menait dans le hall (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait), la jeune gryffondor les attendait de pied ferme une moue exaspérée sur le visage que lui connaissait bien les deux garçons. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine Harry eut envie de rire mais il se contint et sourit discrètement à son compère de toujours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Hermione tapota sa montre puis mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de les entraîner dans la Grande Salle tout en marmonnant :

-Vous ne pourriez pas être à l'heure au moins une fois dans votre vie ?!

-C'est pas de ma faute Hermione, glissa Ron, c'est Harry qui ne voulait pas descendre ….

-C'est vrai Harry ?! coupa Hermione en l'assassinant presque du regard, tu sais que c'est important ! C'est la première fois que Mc Gonagall va prendre la parole depuis …, elle s'interrompit soudain, … enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler, finit-elle en évitant le regard émeraude d'Harry qui s'était soudain rempli de tristesse.

Harry reporta son attention sur la Grande Salle qui avait bien souffert lors de la Grande Bataille, les grandes fenêtres étaient toutes plus ou moins cassées, il y avait des traces de brûlures sur les murs dues aux sortilèges qui les avaient frappés et certains avaient même des trous béants. Cependant les 4 grandes tables avaient été épargnées et avaient été remises en place pour accueillir le discours de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Harry remarqua que personne ne pensait plus à respecter les différentes maisons de l'école, ainsi Padma Patil était assise avec ses parents et Parvati à la table des Gryffondor, Terry Boot était en compagnie de Hannah Abbot à la table des Poufsouffle quant à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, deux amis de Harry, ils étaient en compagnie de certains Serdaigle à la table de ces derniers en compagnie de la famille de Seamus. Seule la table des Serpentard semblait étrangement vide, sans doute parce qu'un bon nombre des élèves de cette maison avait fui pendant la Grande Bataille ou avait tout simplement rejoint l'ennemi, changeant de camp pour des raisons familiales…

Le trio s'avança vers la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient installés à la table de Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent aux places libres qui restaient et tournèrent leur regard vers la table des professeurs. Minerva Mc Gonagall s'était levée et soudain comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un « _silencio_ » sur toute la salle, on n'entendit plus un bruit, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Aujourd'hui, commença-t'elle, nous pouvons enfin dormir en paix car le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps a été éradiqué. Lord Voldemort a été tué par Harry Potter lors de la Bataille de Poudlard – il y eut une acclamation dans la salle et Harry se tassa sur sa chaise dans une vaine tentative de passer inaperçu – le monde des sorciers peut enfin vivre sans avoir peur et commencer la reconstruction d'après-guerre. Bien entendu, reprit Mc Gonagall, je souhaiterais remercier vivement chaque sorcier et sorcière qui était là ce soir là et qui nous ont aidés à tenir puis à remporter la victoire sur l'armée de Voldemort. Merci également à tous les élèves qui ont tenu à rester parmi nous et à prendre part à la bataille malgré leur jeune âge et leur inexpérience vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse – elle s'arrêta un instant pour poser son regard sur tous les élèves présents dans la salle qui gonflaient le torse de fierté, elle soupira douloureusement cherchant sans doute les mots justes pour continuer son discours. Je souhaiterais plus que tout rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont tombés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, à ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour nous donner la possibilité de vivre dans un monde meilleur où Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un souvenir dramatique. Ils ont laissé derrière eux leurs familles, leurs amis… … Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il est difficile pour ceux qui sont restés – elle regarda la famille Weasley qui pleurait la mort de Fred – d'accepter de commencer une nouvelle vie dans un monde où un être qui leur était cher n'est plus. C'est pourtant ce que nous devons tous essayer de faire. Je vous propose donc de porter un toast à nos chers disparus : Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown, Michael Corner, Colin Crivey, Romilda Vane, Nymphadora Tonks et Severus Rogue.

Toute la salle se leva et tendit son verre vers le plafond magique en murmurant les prénoms de chaque personne qui était morte pour leur cause. Harry sentit la main d'Hermione lui presser doucement la sienne comme pour l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves. De grosses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Molly Weasley et cela lui brisa le cœur, il porta son regard vers George qui semblait être au comble du désespoir et se demanda si un jour ce dernier pourrait reprendre une vie normale sans son jumeau. Il repensa alors à Rogue qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver et inspira un grand coup pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. On lui avait donné une seconde chance, il devait la saisir afin de vivre normalement… Mais qui pourrait vivre normalement après une pareille tragédie ? Le survivant se rendit compte qu'on le tirait vers le bas, il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la majeure partie des personnes présentes s'était rassise. Il fit de même, remercia Ron du regard pour l'avoir fait revenir sur terre et se tourna à nouveau vers son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement. Passons maintenant à quelque chose de plus joyeux, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que Remus Lupin va se remettre de ses blessures, il est actuellement hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste mais il vivra ! – il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Hermione se mit à sangloter de joie sur l'épaule d'Harry – Susan Bones et Angelina Johnson sont également hors de danger, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et Harry sentit une immense vague de soulagement le submerger tandis que George faisait son premier vrai sourire depuis une semaine. Maintenant, je voudrais vous annoncer que dès le 1er juillet nous allons œuvrer le plus vite possible afin de remettre l'école en état de marche et d'ouvrir comme d'habitude le 1er septembre. Les élèves n'ayant pas pu faire convenablement leur année seront bien évidemment les bienvenus parmi nous à la rentrée. Je vous souhaite maintenant un excellent appétit.

Les tables se chargèrent de victuailles et le festin commença. Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et il la regarda en rougissant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, elle était sa meilleure amie ! Alors pourquoi son estomac se mettait à faire la roue lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux chocolat dans les siens ?

-Mange Harry, dit-elle tout en souriant et en lui lâchant la main, comment tu l'as trouvé son discours ?

-Foi, fe l'ai fouvé fafement fien fon disbours à Mc Fonaball ! s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine

- Et en français dans le texte, ça donne quoi ? demanda Neville en s'esclaffant

- Moi, je l'ai trouvé vachement bien son discours à Mc Gonagall ! En plus elle n'a oublié personne, reprit le rouquin, je pense que tout le monde avait besoin d'entendre un truc de ce genre là pour remonter un peu le moral.

-Je suis d'accord Ron, dit Harry, je suis vraiment heureux que Lupin puisse s'en sortir, au moins Teddy aura encore son père… Et Angelina et Susan ! C'était impensable qu'elles s'en sortent vivantes …

-C'est merveilleux ! conclut Ginny en reprenant des pommes de terre dans le plat en face d'elle, et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de revenir à Poudlard pour votre dernière année ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose de passer les ASPIC après tout, je veux toujours devenir Auror et sans ce diplôme je ne pourrai pas le faire. Et vous ? demanda-t'il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione tout en sachant que la jeune femme serait catégorique pour continuer ses études

-Ronald j'espère que tu comptes aussi revenir l'année prochaine, s'exclama-t'elle d'une voix sévère, c'est très important de passer ses ASPIC – le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Harry et Ginny – tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir trouver du travail sans diplôme ?

-Et bien, répondit Ron d'une voix tranquille, je pense que ce qu'on a fait va nous valoir une petite célébrité et je ne sais pas si j'aurai besoin d'un vrai diplôme pour trouver du travail !

- Ronald Weasley ! J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas sérieux en disant cela ! Peut-être faudrait-il que je te rafraichisse la mémoire sur tes BUSEs ? intervint Molly qui était devenue aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron lorsqu'il était gêné.

-M'man je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que je veux terminer ma scolarité avant de me lancer dans la « vraie » vie…

Molly parut satisfaite de la réponse et les autres jeunes éclatèrent de rire. Dieu qu'il était bon de rire après tout ces mois de malheur. Leur hilarité sembla contagieuse car bientôt toute la tablée se mit à rire de bon cœur, même George ce qui en disait long sur le besoin de rire du monde sorcier. Lorsque tout le monde se fut calmé Molly se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

-Vous viendrez à la maison avec nous demain ?

-Avec joie ! répondirent les deux Gryffondor à l'unisson ce qui relança les rires de leur entourage.

Finalement c'était peut être bien un nouveau départ, une occasion de commencer à vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur une fois que l'on aurait pleuré tous les morts que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle. Harry ne devrait plus retourner chez les Dursley, il était majeur et pouvait faire ses propres choix. Il possédait le 12, square Grimmaurd et s'il s'y mettait, il pourrait en faire une demeure conviviale pour lui et ses amis. Et bien évidemment il y avait le Terrier.


	3. Le Terrier

Honte à moi j'avais oublié le disclaimer, je rappelle donc que tout ceci ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à la véritablement très talentueuse **JK Rowling**. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers qu'elle a créé de toute pièce.

Merci pour vos encouragements, j'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me donner des conseils. Je suis preneuse! Merci également à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition qui pose les bases de certaines choses.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier**

Au loin un coq chanta et au sommet d'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, Harry se réveilla. Tendant la main pour chausser ses lunettes le jeune homme eut du mal à réaliser qu'il venait enfin de passer toute une nuit sans cauchemars. Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais il lui semblait étrange de ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur dans sa cicatrice qui l'avait brûlée continuellement pendant trois ans. Il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et vit que ses camarades de chambrée dormaient encore, Harry enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Il était bien trop tôt pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, il en était parfaitement conscient. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se mit à marcher d'un pas alerte avec un but précis en tête. Sur son chemin les personnages des tableaux commençaient à s'éveiller et même à l'interpeller afin d'avoir l'occasion d'échanger quelques paroles avec le « Survivant ».

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il était arrivé à destination mais bien incapable de savoir quel était le nouveau mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur – « ou plutôt de la directrice maintenant… » Pensa-t'il – il se traita mentalement d'idiot tout en réfléchissant aux goûts de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il se débattait avec ce dilemme depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il eut une illumination…

-Dumbledore ?!

A sa grande surprise, la gargouille s'anima et se déplaça sur le côté. Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva devant la familière porte de chêne qu'il avait tant de fois franchi lorsqu'il était à l'école. Il frappa trois coups mais personne ne répondit, cependant la porte pivota lentement sur ses gonds comme si une main invisible l'avait ouverte. Le jeune homme s'avança dans le bureau, il n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis la mort de l'ancien directeur, Harry promena son regard et s'attarda sur l'endroit où trônait autrefois le perchoir de Fumseck, il fut pris d'un grand sentiment de mélancolie en se rappelant le chant mélodieux du phœnix de Dumbledore. Une voix familière qui n'était pas celle de Minerva Mc Gonagall le tira de sa réflexion :

-Je savais bien que tu finirais par venir me voir Harry, dit doucement l'ancien directeur avec un sourire amusé, je crois que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry en se tournant vers le tableau de Dumbledore, je me suis aperçu ce matin que je n'étais pas encore passé discuter avec vous et je me suis dit que c'était la bonne occasion… J'espère simplement que le professeur.. ou plutôt la directrice Mc Gonagall ne m'en voudra pas d'être entré sans y être invité.

-Mais tu y as été invité Harry, la porte ne s'est-elle pas ouverte afin de te laisser pénétrer dans ce bureau ? demanda Dumbledore

-Si c'est vrai mais…

-Alors, le coupa l'ancien directeur en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, c'est que tu es le bienvenu ici. Avec ou sans la présence de Minerva.

Harry sourit à son mentor, il avait presque l'impression qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mort, qu'il allait sortir du cadre de son tableau pour le féliciter en lui donnant une tape dans le dos et même en le serrant un peu dans ses bras… Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu des relations normales de directeur à élève, pour Harry le professeur Dumbledore faisait un peu parti de sa famille.

-Tu sais Harry, reprit-il, tu es vraiment le digne fils de James et Lily – Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir – je n'ai jamais douté de ta capacité à vaincre Voldemort, j'espère simplement que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir caché certaines choses… Un vieil homme comme moi peut faire des erreurs et je pensais sincèrement que le fait de te savoir condamné avant la fin ne serait pas bénéfique pour la mission que je t'avais donné. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir considéré comme un adulte prêt à tout entendre… J'ai sous-estimé la force morale que tu as développée depuis ton plus jeune âge. Je crois que je voulais simplement te protéger encore un peu, simplement parce que nous avions une relation particulière toi et moi.

-Monsieur, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en vouloir pour les choix que vous avez faits dans le passé. Il est vrai, et je m'en excuse, que j'ai douté de vos intentions pendant quelques temps mais j'ai vite compris que vous aviez agi dans mon intérêt et je ne vous en veux pas. A vrai dire, cela montre surtout que vous teniez à moi presque comme … euh … comme quelqu'un de votre famille professeur…

Dumbledore sourit au Survivant, mais ses yeux laissaient parler une forme de souffrance qu'on doutait qu'il puisse éprouver en tant que tableau. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard semblait infiniment touché par les paroles d'Harry.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement. Maintenant je voudrais que tu sois attentif à ce que je vais te dire. Je sais que tu aspires à de la tranquillité après ce qu'il vient de se passer mais restes sur tes gardes lorsque tu auras quitté le château. Je suis sûr qu'il reste des partisans de Voldemort dans le monde et je pense qu'ils essaieront de se venger de toi pour avoir tué leur maître …

-Mais, s'écria Harry horrifié, je pensais que tout était fini ! Je pensais qu'après la mort de Voldemort je pourrais enfin avoir une vie normale !

-Tu pourras Harry ! Simplement, fais attention à toi. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'on cherche encore à te faire du mal… Maintenant vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, je suis sûr que tes amis t'attendent et Minerva ne va pas tarder à arriver.

La discussion était close, le ton de Dumbledore était doux mais ferme et Harry savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son ancien mentor. Il hocha la tête, résigné et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Il s'assit avec les Weasley et Hermione comme le jour précédent et mangea de bon appétit tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Dumbledore. Après le petit-déjeuner ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent pas très loin du Terrier. Tandis que Ron prenait sa douche, Harry et Hermione étaient restés dans sa chambre et discutaient de la discussion qu'avait eue Harry avec l'ancien directeur. La réaction de la jeune femme fut telle que le jeune homme l'avait imaginé.

-Mais je ne comprends pas Harry, dit-elle, je pensais que nous serions tranquilles maintenant. Je… je … je pensais qu'on pourrait vivre notre vie !

-Moi aussi Hermione, répondit Harry en passant une main autour de ses épaules, moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton las.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas si étonnée en fait. Après tout, cela paraît logique que les derniers partisans de Voldemort cherchent à t'atteindre, dit-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

A ce contact, l'estomac du jeune homme fit un bond et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hermione et lui avaient toujours étés très proches, même physiquement alors pourquoi ce simple contact lui retournait l'estomac. Il était très troublé par les sentiments qui commençaient à poindre dans son cœur et dans son esprit en même temps, il fallait le comprendre, Hermione était devenue de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure des années, les formes qu'elle avait prise au cours de l'année précédente rehaussait encore le sentiment que sa meilleure amie était maintenant une femme accomplie et … désirable. A cette pensée, Harry secoua la tête.

« _Elle est ma meilleure amie ! Ron est amoureux d'elle ! Chasse ces pensées stupides et tentatrices de ton esprit !_ »

Hermione releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en regardant Harry. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien troubler autant son ami. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait ce contact, à quel point elle n'aurait pas pu s'en passer. Elle se gifla mentalement en y pensant. Elle avait embrassé Ron le soir de la bataille ! Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'embrasser Harry maintenant ?! Elle n'était pas une … une gourgandine !

Elle pensait aimer réellement Ron, mais le baiser n'était-il pas une façon de se dire au revoir si jamais ils mourraient pendant la bataille ? Est-ce que c'étaient de réels sentiments qui l'animaient ? Elle ne savait plus, elle était en train de se noyer dans deux lacs émeraude qui la fixaient intensément… Instinctivement, la jeune femme leva la main et caressa doucement la joue d'Harry qui appuya contra sa main l'air ravi.

-Hermione… Je crois que tu es en train de me rendre fou, murmura-t'il.

-J'allais te dire la même chose.

Oubliant où ils étaient, oubliant le fait qu'ils pourraient se faire surprendre par leurs meilleurs amis. Oubliant également qu'ils se considéraient depuis des années comme un frère et une sœur, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. L'un cherchant les lèvres de l'autre. Harry sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, il ne contrôlait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était sentir les lèvres douces d'Hermione contre les siennes. Un contact. Un flash. Une demi-seconde. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par s'effleurer, sentant le désir affluer dans tout son corps Harry serra la jeune gryffondor dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Hermione accrocha ses bras au cou du jeune homme, l'approchant encore plus d'elle, elle força le passage de sa langue et trouva celle du jeune lion en commençant un ballet des plus sensuels.

Une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Le charme était rompu, hors d'haleine, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils venaient de franchir la ligne et comme Harry allait parler, la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'enfuit en courant, sortant de la chambre à la hâte en se demandant ce qui leur avait pris à tous les deux.

-Vieux ? Ca va ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet, il venait de rentrer dans la chambre et Harry ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, j'ai croisé Hermione et elle avait l'air très pressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien. Je crois qu'elle a entendu la porte claquée et elle voulait voir si c'était quelqu'un qui amenait des nouvelles de Lupin, dit Harry en inventant son mensonge au fur et à mesure, surpris qu'il arrive à en trouver un aussi facilement étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi troublé (et heureux) de toute sa vie.

-Oh. D'accord. Tu devrais venir alors, on va aller voir qui c'était.

-Non, répondit Harry, je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche… On a plus Voldemort aux fesses après tout.

Ron tressaillit mais adressa un sourire à Harry en hochant la tête. Ce dernier en profita pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur sa tête, ça faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione. Secrètement, il en avait toujours eu envie, et était sur un nuage d'avoir vu son rêve se réaliser mais elle avait fui tellement vite. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation à propos de ce baiser mais il savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait compliqué de coincer à nouveau Hermione seul à seule.

En sortant de la douche, il enfila son tee-shirt blanc et un jean qu'il avait préparé. Il se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir soignant son apparence afin de plaire à une certaine jeune femme, cette année loin de tout lui avait fait du bien. La randonnée qu'ils s'étaient imposée pour échapper au Lord, l'avait musclé plus que des années de pratique du Quidditch, il avait également perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant au niveau du visage et sa barbe naissante ne gâchait rien. Le tee-shirt qu'il avait choisi sciemment était près du corps et mettait en valeur sa corpulence.

Il était fin prêt et sortit de la salle de bain en se passant une main dans les cheveux comme l'avait fait bien auparavant un autre Potter qui rêvait d'attirer l'attention d'une jeune femme. En arrivant dans la cuisine Harry sourit à tout le monde et dirigea son regard vers Hermione qui détourna aussitôt le sien en rougissant.

-Alors c'était qui tout à l'heure ? demanda-t'il à la cantonade en allant s'asseoir juste à côté de la jeune lionne.

-Oh c'était Fleur, répondit Mrs Weasley, elle travaille à Ste Mangouste maintenant. Elle venait nous dire que Rémus était enfin réveillé et que nous pourrions aller le voir très bientôt.

-C'est merveilleux Mrs Weasley, s'écria Harry, j'ai hâte de le voir ! Est-ce que nous pourrons y aller dans la semaine ?

-Tout à fait, intervint Bill qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, de toute façon il a demandé à vous voir donc je pense que ça lui fera un bien fou.

Harry rayonnait. Lupin s'en sortait et en plus il voulait les voir, c'est qu'il n'avait peut-être pas perdu tout goût à la vie avec la mort de Tonks. Tant mieux. Il pourrait s'occuper de Teddy convenablement et surtout – c'est ce qui était le plus important pour Harry – Teddy aurait un père ! De joie, il en attrapa la main d'Hermione sous la table qui tressaillit en rougissant. Dans sa joie, le Survivant ne vit pas l'éclair d'incompréhension qui traversa les traits de Ron qui regardait Hermione avec insistance. Il ne vit pas non plus le visage de Ginny se fermer durement en apercevant la main d'Harry dans celle d'Hermione.

Il était ailleurs, et bientôt, il faudrait qu'il revienne à la réalité…


	4. Visite à Ste Mangouste (part 1)

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parce que j'avais trop de choses à dire et je n'aime pas faire des chapitres trop long. C'est fastidieux à lire sur une page ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'essayerais peut-être de vous mettre la suite demain si j'ai le temps de la finir, sinon ce sera sûrement mercredi ou jeudi prochain comme d'habitude ;)**

**Merci à Anthony, NéoPhyte et Mama qui n'ont pas de compte FF et qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Je serais ravie de voir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Pour répondre à une question de Mama : Oui Harry est sorti avec Ginny au cours de sa sixième année comme dans le livre en fait, mais il a rompu pour aller chercher les Horcruxes.**

**Une fois encore, tout ceci appartient à ma déesse JK Rowling qui nous permet de nous amuser avec ses personnages fantastiques.**

**_Chapitre 4 : Visite à Ste Mangouste (Partie 1)_**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la rémission de Lupin, le Terrier était en ébullition en pensant à la prochaine visite qu'ils feraient à Ste Mangouste. Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls depuis leur baiser et le Survivant devait sans cesse lutter contre ses démons intérieurs qui lui criaient de sauter sur la jolie brune qui était également sa meilleure amie.

Etonnamment, le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas se retrouver seuls afin de discuter tranquillement était dû au fait que Ginny et Ron avaient toujours de merveilleuses idées pour les occuper toute la journée. Une fois c'était un match de Quidditch où Hermione jouait en double avec Ginny, une autre une très longue balade dans le village voisin de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, et encore une autre un dîner à préparer avec Molly pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Les deux Weasley s'étaient si bien débrouillés que le soir, Harry et Hermione étaient exténués et ne pensaient qu'à une chose : dormir.

Cependant, un matin de la semaine Harry et Hermione se levèrent bien plus tôt que d'habitude et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Molly était déjà debout, elle leur dit bonjour en les serrant dans ses bras comme à son habitude et partit au poulailler pour nourrir les poules.

Harry releva la tête de son bol de porridge et se rendit compte qu'Hermione était en train de l'observer, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre pour lui adresser la parole. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et Harry sentit qu'il allait en prendre plein la figure et se prépara mentalement.

-Tu te rends compte que Ginny et Ron savent sûrement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigüe

Harry, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, la regarda avec un air éberlué. Il n'avait rien vu, Ron n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion pour montrer qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose. En réfléchissant, il trouva bizarre que les deux rouquins les aient autant occupés durant les trois derniers jours, les empêchant de se retrouver seuls…

-Euh… non. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien Hermione. Mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, il faudrait qu'on leur parle non ?

-QUOI ! s'écria Hermione, tu veux consciemment balancer à Ron et Ginny que nous nous sommes … _embrassés_ ?! finit-elle en murmurant le mot malgré le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la cuisine

-Mais non, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, seulement leur dire la vérité. Enfin, moi, personnellement, je vais dire à Ginny que je veux qu'on soit seulement amis. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir après ce qu'on a traversé.

-Mais enfin Harry ! Tu vas lui briser le cœur… Ron et moi ce n'est pas pareil, il n'y a eu qu'un seul baiser, ce n'est pas vraiment une relation. Nous étions effrayés, nous avions peur de ne pas voir le jour se lever alors on s'est réconfortés comme on a pu c'est tout.

-Hermione, tu as beau être la plus intelligente des sorcières que je connaisse, tu manques vraiment de discernement quelques fois… Peut-être que toi tu n'y voyais qu'un baiser d'adieu, Ron lui y a sûrement vu le début d'une relation !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire souffrir Ron. Lui aussi était son meilleur ami depuis sept ans. Ils n'avaient pas eu que des bons moments, ils passaient sans doute plus de temps à se disputer qu'à autre chose, mais Hermione l'aimait sincèrement … en tant qu'ami du moins. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas le perdre à cause d'un stupide baiser ! Enfin, pas vraiment stupide, en tant que jeune fille pleine d'hormones elle l'aurait même qualifié de « torride ». Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser aux lèvres d'Harry.

Le jeune homme souleva un sourcil quand il vit sa meilleure amie se mordre la lèvre en rougissant. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait mettre au clair la situation avec Ron et Ginny avant toute chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de blesser leurs amis. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement à Harry.

-Il faut qu'on leur parle, décida-t-elle

Au moment où elle refermait la bouche deux tignasses rousses descendaient l'escalier, l'air encore tout endormis. Ginny et Ron s'assirent de chaque côté des deux autres en lançant un « 'Jour » ensommeillé. Ron agit sa baguette et deux bols de porridge atterrirent devant le frère et la sœur.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va voir Rémus ? demanda Ginny tout en baillant

-Oui, répondit Harry, et on emmène Teddy aussi. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche moi.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans un bureau richement décoré_

La lumière du jour filtrait au travers de rideaux sombres. La pièce était assez vaste et semblait richement décoré. Sur un côté de la pièce était entreposé une immense bibliothèque qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie une jeune gryffondor bien connue les épais ouvrages qui y étaient posés paraissaient être vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et c'était sûrement ce qui faisait leur valeur.

De l'autre côté, d'étranges instruments émettaient des cliquetis réguliers comme des horloges semblables aux appareils qui trônaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce un bureau massif semblait occuper tout l'espace restant. Encombré de dossiers et de papiers, on ne parvenait presque plus à distinguer le bois.

Sur un fauteuil pourpre luxueux était assis un homme sans âge. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient noués en catogan, ses longues mains fines manipulaient une magnifique plume avec laquelle il écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre. Ses yeux courraient d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin, concentrés sur ce qu'il écrivait. Il reposa la plume et croisa ses doigts reposant son menton volontaire sur ses jointures. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte en chêne massif.

-Entrez ! dit-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire

La porte pivota et un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans le bureau. Il inclina la tête en signe de respect. Ses traits étaient fins et agréables, sa carrure appréciable et son port de tête, altier. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et attendit que l'autre homme l'invite à s'asseoir.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, asseyez-vous.

-C'est normal Monsieur, répondit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix suave, vous m'appelez et j'accoure.

-Très bien. J'ai une mission très délicate à vous confier et je sais que vous seul serait apte à la réaliser.

-Je vous écoute Monsieur, dit l'homme en se redressant cependant sur sa chaise impatient d'entendre la suite.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez pour l'avoir entendu à la réunion, le camp de Lord Voldemort a été vaincu et lui avec. Cependant, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre qu'un nouveau mage noir entre en scène pour faire le travail à notre place comme nous l'avions espérer lorsque Jedusort a délaissé le nom de son père. Après en avoir discuté avec les quatre élus, nous avons décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un sur place pour nous aider à infiltrer les hautes sphères du monde magique anglais. C'est vous que nous avons choisi…

-Monsieur, coupa l'homme, c'est un grand honneur de…

-Assez ! Ne m'interrompez pas je vous prie, asséna l'autre, il est de la plus haute importance que vous réussissiez cette mission, que vous vous fassiez apprécier par l'autre camp. Sinon, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Aussi, afin de tester la réactivité du ministère et de Poudlard, vous allez prendre quelques hommes avec vous…

* * *

_De retour au Terrier_

Le trio était assis dans l'herbe du pré de la famille Weasley accompagné de Ginny. Se détendant avant la visite à Ste Mangouste, Harry et Ron jouaient à la bataille explosive, Hermione lisait une fois encore « _L'histoire de Poudlard_ » et Ginny s'amusait avec Arnold son boursouflet. Une brise fraîche soufflait dans les arbres autour d'eux ce qui rafraichissait l'air chaud du mois de juillet. Le soleil brillait au zénith, il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller voir Lupin. Arthur devait déjà avoir ramené Teddy au Terrier.

Ginny regardait Harry avec insistance, une bataille mentale semblait s'être engagée dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de discuter tranquillement avec le Survivant, elle avait surpris deux ou trois regards entre lui et Hermione et la jalousie commençait à s'emparer d'elle tel le venin d'un serpent. Sans crier gare elle se décida et se leva, remettant Arnold dans sa poche.

-Harry, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Dit-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'habitude, je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils mais se leva à son tour avec un hochement de tête, la rouquine le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart des deux autres sous le regard un peu effrayé d'Hermione et perplexe de Ron. Celui-ci eut un éclair de compréhension et se retourna vers la jolie brune.

-Tu sais Hermione, tu peux me le dire s'il y a un truc entre toi et Harry ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler

-Quoi ?! … Non pas du tout… enfin … non vraiment, répondit Hermione en rougissant furieusement, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça Ron ?

-Premièrement Hermione Granger ne bafouille JAMAIS ! Deuxièmement je trouve que tu regardes beaucoup Harry en ce moment. Troisièmement dès que vos regards se croisent vous rougissez copieusement et vous les détournez aussitôt. Dernièrement, je sais que tu ne ressens pas d'amour au sens propre pour moi…

Hermione se sentait extrêmement honteuse. Ron l'avait complètement percée à jour et elle ne pouvait se dérober aussi facilement qu'elle le pensait. Cependant, sa réaction avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que la relation de ses deux meilleurs amis évolue dans ce sens. Ses oreilles n'étaient pas rouges, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas en colère – ou du moins pour l'instant. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait admettre à haute voix les possibles sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry.

-C'est mon meilleur ami Ron, je le considère comme mon frère. Je ne sais pas … je n'arrive pas à imaginer autre chose entre Harry et moi. Mais je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas ressentir la même chose que toi…

-Attends un peu Hermignonne, coupa le rouquin, je pensais l'année dernière que j'étais fou amoureux de toi. Et puis quand nous nous sommes embrassés lors de la Bataille, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de passion entre nous, j'étais déçu mais aussi soulagé je dois te l'avouer.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sourit à son meilleur ami qui semblait – sans le dire concrètement – lui donner une sorte de bénédiction pour les éventuels sentiments qu'elle pourrait avoir pour leur meilleur ami.

-De toute façon, reprit Ron en rougissant légèrement, je crois que j'apprécie quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ah oui ?! demanda Hermione sincèrement curieuse, et qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je la connais ?

-Peut-être bien que oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

-D'accord Ron, mais n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de parler.

Alors que tout semblait s'être arrangé pour Ron et Hermione, Ginny marchait d'un pas énergique et semblait de plus en plus en colère à chaque instant. Elle s'arrêta si soudainement que le Survivant, qui marchait légèrement en retrait, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les traits déformés par la fureur, Harry comprit en cet instant en quoi elle pouvait paraître effrayante et n'aurait pas été surpris de se prendre un Chauve-Furie en pleine figure. Il se recula d'un pas, préférant mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et le fauve Weasley.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe Ginny ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce de peur de la mettre encore plus en colère

-PARDON ! TU ME DEMANDES SINCEREMENT CE QUI SE PASSE ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix transformée par la rage, TU TE MOQUES VRAIMENT DE MOI !

-Mais attends Ginny, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état, dit Harry qui avait encore reculé d'un pas

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! C'EST CA ? DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VOIS HERMIONE DERRIERE MON DOS ? QUI ETAIT LA QUAND TU N'ALLAIS PAS BIEN EN SIXIEME ANNEE ?! QUI T'AS RECONFORTE APRES LA MORT DE DUMBLEDORE ? MOI !

Harry était à présent sous le choc, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune rousse le prendrait aussi mal, leur relation battait de l'aile depuis quelques mois, ils avaient à peine parlé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient éloignés progressivement l'un de l'autre et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Ginny souffrirait autant de cette distance, mais de là à l'accuser de la tromper ? Harry avait du mal à encaisser.

- Calme-toi Ginny. Je ne vois pas Hermione derrière ton dos, tu ne sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça. J'ai énormément de tendresse pour toi, seulement Hermione était là pour moi pendant toute l'année dernière et c'est vrai que l'on s'est vraiment rapprochés mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous.

-Mais … sanglota Ginny dont de grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues, je croyais que nous deux c'était du sérieux … Vraiment. Quand tu m'as quittée l'année dernière pour aller à la chasse aux horcruxes je pensais que c'était temporaire, que l'on s'aimait vraiment toi et moi…

Le jeune homme se sentait affreusement mal de la faire souffrir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, et surtout il devait la vérité à Ginny. Il l'aimait beaucoup, même si ce n'était plus comme avant, elle resterait son premier amour et la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Harry essuya de son pouce les larmes de la jeune femme et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, elle ne se déroba pas.

-Ginny, je … je suis vraiment désolée, dit-il en cherchant ses mots, je pense que l'éloignement ne nous a pas été favorable. J'ai besoin de faire le point, d'être en accord avec moi-même. Je sais qu'en rompant je te fais souffrir et je m'en veux énormément pour ça mais les … les sentiments que je pense éprouver pour Hermione m'empêchent d'être avec toi sans te mentir. Mais si tu sens que tu peux me pardonner alors je souhaiterais vraiment retrouver ton amitié. Et surtout, Hermione n'y est pour rien dans tout cela, ne lui en veut pas. Tu es sa meilleure amie et elle ne supporterait sans doute pas de te perdre.

La jeune gryffondor hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Pour l'instant il lui semblait qu'Harry était en train de lui demander la lune. Comment être amie avec eux alors qu'ils l'avaient trahie ? Pourtant en son for intérieur elle sentait qu'elle avait toujours su que le jeune homme finirait par lui échapper. Et elle adorait littéralement Hermione. Elle en pleura de plus belle et Harry la serra doucement contre lui dans une étreinte amicale, une fois encore, elle ne le repoussa pas.

-Je … je … vais… es… essayer, mais laisse moi du temps. Maintenant vas-t-en j'aimerais rester un peu seule avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Harry acquiesça avant de la relâcher et de repartir vers le Terrier, chamboulé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle scène avec Ginny, maintenant il espérait que Ron ne le tuerait pas pour avoir fait du mal à sa sœur puis pour avoir oser « _tomber amoureux_ » d'Hermione…


	5. Visite à Ste Mangouste (part 2)

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis. Cela encourage beaucoup à écrire lorsqu'on se sent soutenu. Merci encore à ceux qui m'en ont laissé une sur le dernier chapitre et à qui j'ai normalement répondu._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Visite à Ste Mangouste (Partie 2)**

Ron et Hermione se demandaient où étaient passés Harry et Ginny, ils finirent par rentrer au Terrier en voyant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée et qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir partir pour aller voir Lupin à l'hôpital. Molly et Arthur les attendaient déjà, la mère de Ron avait un petit bocal avec de la poudre de cheminette, ils allaient manifestement se rendre à l'hôpital par le réseau de cheminée. Hermione promena son regard dans la pièce et tomba sur Ginny qui semblait abattue et avait les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle se sentit instantanément coupable et esquissa un pauvre sourire en direction de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit par une grimace qu'elle avait essayé sans succès de déguiser en sourire.

« _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ » se demanda Hermione en priant pour que Harry ne lui ait pas dévoilé tous les détails. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, il discutait à voix basse avec Ron qui hochait la tête tout en ayant l'air un peu mécontent. « _Au moins, il n'a pas l'air trop fâché, j'aurai pensé qu'il le tuerait sur place … Mais peut-être a-t'il vraiment mûri ?_ » pensa la jeune femme soulagée. Ce fut la voix de Mrs Weasley qui la sortit de sa réflexion, elle avait le petit Teddy dans les bras.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, je passe la première avec Teddy. Elle s'avança dans les flammes de la cheminée, Teddy avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et souriait de toutes ses petites quenottes en gazouillant.

-Hôpital Ste Mangouste ! énonça-t'elle avant de tournoyer dans les flammes

L'un après l'autre, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent dans la cheminée afin de se rendre à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé, Harry se retrouva dans le hall qu'il avait vu en cinquième année lorsque Mr Weasley s'était fait attaquer par Nagini l'énorme serpent de Voldemort. Tout était clair et propre et la salle d'attente semblait vide comparée à la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, un petit homme avait de la bave qui lui dégoulinait le long de la robe et une vieille femme avait une trompette qui lui sortait de l'oreille droite. Les Médicomages devaient en voir de toutes les couleurs ici. Harry suivit le mouvement et s'avança avec le reste des Weasley vers l'accueil de l'hôpital.

-Nous venons voir Remus Lupin, expliqua Mr Weasley à la petite sorcière replète qui était assise à l'accueil et mâchait un chewing-gum.

-4ème étage, Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse tout en vérifiant le numéro de chambre, chambre 48 juste à côté de la Salle Janus Thickey.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et hocha la tête d'un air entendu en lui murmurant :

-Tu te souviens ? C'est la chambre de Lockhart et des parents de Neville.

Harry acquiesça et monta dans l'ascenseur avec le reste de la famille. Le trajet était rapide grâce à des moyens magiques. Ils sortirent au 4ème étage et cherchèrent la chambre de Lupin, quelques instants plus tard, Ginny s'écria « C'est ici ». Molly préférait qu'ils y aillent par groupe de deux afin de ne pas trop le fatiguer car il n'était pas encore remis de toutes ces blessures. Elle et Arthur entrèrent dans la chambre en premier et laissèrent Harry prendre son filleul dans les bras. Le petit Teddy se blottit sur le corps de son parrain et celui-ci laissa échapper un sourire satisfait de ses lèvres, Hermione et Ginny le regardait d'un air attendri.

-Coucou toi, dit Harry en prenant la main du bébé, tu sais ta maman était une femme adorable et très drôle. Quand ton papa sortira de l'hôpital je suis sûr qu'il prendra très bien soin de toi.

Il se mit à le bercer et le petit émit des petits gazouillis de contentement. Harry était ému, il tenait entre ses bras un bout de sa famille et il avait hâte de voir grandir ce petit être – fruit de l'amour – dans un monde totalement débarrassé de Voldemort. Arthur et Molly ressortirent quelques minutes à peine et Harry entra avec Teddy dans la chambre de Rémus.

Son lit se trouvait au fond de la pièce et il était difficile de le distinguer au milieu des énormes bouquets de fleurs qui l'accompagnaient. Rémus se redressa en le voyant arrivé, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, dans peu de temps il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Quand le jeune homme arriva au chevet du lit, il tendit les bras et donna le petit Teddy à Lupin qui laissa échapper une larme en le serrant contre lui.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'une voix faible, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Merci de m'avoir amené Teddy…

-Ce n'est rien Rémus. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de voir son père autant que vous aviez besoin de voir votre fils. Comment ça va ?

-Et bien, je pense que d'un point de vue physique je suis presque totalement remis… Contrairement à d'autres qui n'ont pas eu cette chance… - sa voix se brisa – grâce à toi cependant, je vais pouvoir faire mon deuil convenablement. Nymphadora me manque énormément …

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Harry, je n'aurai jamais du revenir à Poudlard, c'est à cause de moi que…

-Non ! coupa Lupin, ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais ta faute Harry. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, tes parents et Sirius seraient fiers de toi. Tu as réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Teddy s'agita dans les bras de son père, il tendit un tout petit doigt et serra l'index de Remus. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et sourit tendrement. En effet, le petit venait de faire son premier sourire et l'avait clairement destiné à son père. La joie manifeste de Lupin contamina Harry qui se mit à sourire également.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Son premier sourire ! Il ressemble tellement à sa mère !

Mais cette fois ce n'était plus d'une voix plaintive que c'était exprimé Lupin, il avait les yeux illuminé d'un bonheur sans fin grâce à Teddy. Il lui avait fait faire son premier sourire depuis la mort de sa femme et lui avait peut-être également redonné un but à poursuivre dans la vie.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Rémus ? demanda Harry

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Et bien, grâce à toi, la pensée générale envers les loups-garous à évoluer. Un membre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques est venu me voir pour me proposer un poste dans son service. Je serai chargé d'écrire de nouvelles lois concernant mes semblables pour leur donner plus de liberté et de créer une campagne de communication pour que les mentalités changent durablement…

-Wow ! C'est merveilleux, s'exclama Harry, vous devez être fier qu'on vous ai choisi.

-C'est vrai que je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir me rendre utile, répondit Lupin en souriant une nouvelle fois, mais ce dont j'ai le plus envie à l'heure actuelle c'est de pouvoir sortir de mon lit et m'occuper réellement de mon fils. Tonks n'aurait pas été très contente que je me laisse abattre, même si sa mort est la chose la plus horrible qui me soit arrivé.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Bon je vais vous laisser, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et George attendent de vous voir.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans un bureau richement décoré_

-Merci à tous d'être venus aussi vite que vous l'avez pu. De nouveaux développements sont apparus concernant le Ministère Anglais de la Magie. Comme vous le savez, ce ministère est un des plus en avance sur son temps et le seul qui possède un département aussi attrayant que celui des Mystères. Il faut absolument que nous puissions nous y introduire afin de l'étudier de plus près.

Dans le bureau, trois personnes étaient assises sur les sièges luxueux face à l'homme sans-âge. Il y avait deux hommes qui devaient sans doute être de la même famille puisque leurs traits étaient assez similaires, tout deux portaient une longue barbe noire et semblaient âgés d'une quarantaine d'années, leurs yeux avaient le même regard brillant d'excitation et une lueur sournoise tout au fond de leurs yeux indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur.

Enfin, sur le siège le plus à droite du bureau était assise une femme. Ses traits fins et délicats allaient de pair avec le luxe du bureau dans lequel elle se tenait, comme le premier homme il était difficile de lui donner un âge mais ses yeux trahissaient une longue existence dans ce monde. Les mains croisées sur sa robe pourpre n'étaient pas parcheminées comme elles auraient du l'être, ses formes semblaient fermes et son port de tête était celui d'une reine. On aurait sans doute pu dire qu'elle était belle, mais une aura malveillante s'échappait d'elle.

-Araël, il me semble que vous vous étiez renseignée sur une pièce en particulier du département des Mystères ? demanda l'homme derrière le bureau

-Oui, tout à fait, répondit la femme, cependant il me semble impossible d'agir pour le moment. Depuis l'affrontement il y a deux ans, le Ministère a entamé de nombreuses recherches sur la salle du Miroir. Bien sûr, pour nous il est dommage de ne pas pouvoir agir mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'infiltrer directement l'équipe de recherche, ils sont bien trop protégés. Cependant, reprit-elle d'une voix étonnamment suave, nous pouvons attendre le moment opportun pour agir. Je sais que leurs recherches avancent bien depuis quelques temps, nous devrions donc pouvoir nous emparer de l'objet d'ici deux ou trois mois je pense.

L'homme hocha la tête, se caressant le bouc d'un air songeur. Cela contrecarrait quelques uns de ses plans, mais s'ils avaient la possibilité de s'emparer de l'objet de valeur dans quelques mois cela valait le coût d'attendre un peu. Après tout, si le Ministère leur mâchait le travail c'était une bonne chose pour eux. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes :

-Aleko, Andreï, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un sous couverture dans les grandes instances britanniques magiques. Je souhaiterais cependant que vous coordonniez quelques missions. Si nous infiltrons le Département des Mystères nous pourrons savoir exactement quand agir et nous emparer de l'objet.

-Je suis sur le coup, répondit Aleko d'une voix rauque de fumeur, je devrais pouvoir placer quelqu'un dans les entrailles du Ministère d'ici quelques jours. Ils recherchent en ce moment un nouveau Langue-de-Plomb pour remplacer un des leurs qui est parti à la retraite et j'ai mis quelqu'un en bonne position pour avoir le poste. Il ne sera pas affecté à la salle qui nous intéresse mais au moins il sera sur place.

-Quant à moi, renchérit Andreï, mes recherches ont porté leurs fruits et j'ai déterminé qui était affecté à l'équipe de recherche de la salle du Miroir. Vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que la moitié des personnes présentes sont des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'ils n'ont pourtant pas de qualification pour être des Langues-de-Plomb. Je pense que leur affectation est due au fait qu'ils avaient participé à la bataille qui y avait eu lieu il y a deux ans.

-Bon et bien il me semble que nous avons tout de même avancé de façon non négligeable. De toute façon, l'Ordre du Phoenix pourrait bien être secoué d'une minute à l'autre….

* * *

_Sur le chemin de Ste Mangouste au Terrier…._

Pour rentrer au Terrier, Molly et Arthur préféraient transplaner, Ginny n'ayant pas encore passé son permis, George l'attrapa fermement par le bras et transplana dans un transplanage d'escorte. Ils atterrirent tous devant la maison des Weasley, et s'apprêtaient à y entrer quand ils entendirent Molly hurler…

-A COUVERT !

Harry plongea dans la poussière en attrapant Ron et Hermione par le bras. Il était sonné, Voldemort mort, comment pouvaient-ils encore être attaqués ?! Le jeune homme repensa à sa conversation avec le tableau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il se redressa vivement.

-_STUPEFIX_ ! hurla-t-il en visant une silhouette encapuchonnée qui esquiva sans mal le sortilège et essaya de désarmer Harry

Il y avait une dizaine de silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans le jardin des Weasley, des maléfices étaient jetés de part et d'autres. Il aperçut Ron, le nez en sang, à terre, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever tandis qu'Hermione esquivait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les sortilèges qu'une silhouette lui lançait d'une voix grave et basse.

-AVADAAA…

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ ! cria Harry, la puissance du sort envoya valdinguer l'homme à plusieurs mètres -_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! - et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le nouveau sort et se pétrifia totalement

De part et d'autre d'Harry, la bataille faisait rage. Chaque Weasley défendait les autres avec la rage du désespoir, les hommes encapuchonnés perdaient du terrain, malheureusement un Doloris bien visé atteint Molly qui se mit à hurler. Arthur envoya un maléfice à l'homme qui l'avait lancé et le déconcentra mais Molly resta à terre.

-_STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX_ ! La voix de George était déformée par la fureur et ses maléfices faisaient mouche.

Tout d'un coup, ils ne virent plus rien. Une épaisse fumée noire était apparue de nulle-part. Se baissant instinctivement ils attendirent dans le silence qu'elle se dégage. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les hommes encapuchonnés avaient disparu, emportant leurs « collègues » blessés ou stupéfixés avec eux.

Ils restèrent abasourdis devant ce qu'il venait de se passer et mirent quelques instants à se reprendre et à regarder autour d'eux. Molly se précipita sur Ron qui perdait toujours du sang et le nettoya puis elle fit apparaître une compresse qu'elle pressa contre lui. Malgré cela, il semblait en bon état de manière générale. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement mais il fut de courte durée.

-Ginny ! hurla Hermione d'une voix paniquée

Le jeune homme sentit une main glacée lui serrer les entrailles tandis qu'il se retournait en appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. La sœur de Ron était allongée par terre, la poitrine ensanglantée. Harry se précipita sur elle en même temps qu'Arthur et Molly dont le visage était baignée de larmes.

-Ginny ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Scandait George dont les yeux reflétaient l'horreur de voir l'histoire se répéter à nouveau

Arthur se pencha sur sa fille et commença à guérir les blessures de sa poitrine tandis que Bill vérifiait s'il y avait un pouls. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère en souriant légèrement. Ginny était vivante. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur les joues d'Harry et il ne se soucia pas de les essuyer, ils avaient encore une fois échappé au pire. Bill prit sa sœur dans les bras et la ramena à l'intérieur avant d'aller chercher Fleur pour qu'elle l'examine attentivement. Hormis Ron et Ginny personne n'avait été blessé, Hermione avait une légère égratignure sur la joue mais c'était tout.

Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras d'Harry et y pleura tout son soûl. La frayeur qu'elle avait eue avait été la même pour tous, et ils se posaient tous la même question. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine tandis que Fleur examinait Ginny avec Molly à ses côtés.

-Mais que vient-il de se passer ?! demanda George abasourdi, j'ai rêvé ou bien nous venons réellement de nous faire attaquer par des Mangemorts ?!

Ils réfléchissaient à la question en se demandant comment les Mangemorts restés en liberté après la mort du Lord avaient pu se décider à attaquer à nouveau si tôt après leur défaite à Poudlard. Mais ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui les tira de leurs pensées…

-Je ne crois pas que ces hommes étaient des Mangemorts, dit-elle d'une petite voix, vous avez vu leurs robes ? Celles des Mangemorts étaient noires, pourtant celles que ces hommes portaient étaient …

-Pourpres, termina Harry en sentant un frisson glacé se répandre dans sa colonne vertébrale.

_A suivre …._


	6. La Couleur Pourpre

_Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à , je ne fais que m'amuser avec le monde qu'elle a créé pour nous faire rêver._

_Merci à Anonym123 pour ses reviews. Je précise que Harry n'est pas vraiment proche de Rémus dans les livres (du moins pas autant qu'avec Sirius) et que du coup j'ai essayé de retranscrire la même chose dans mon histoire. Bien entendu, leur relation va sûrement évoluer étant donné qu'Harry est le parrain de Teddy ;)_

_Une petite review pourrait faire du bien au moral ! Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé. _

* * *

___**Chapitre 6 : La couleur « Pourpre »**_

_« Pourpres »_

Harry n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie dans la cour du Terrier. Il s'était presque transformé en Hermione tellement il avait passé de temps le nez plongé dans de gros ouvrages poussiéreux. Il s'était même rendu plusieurs fois au Square Grimmaurd pour consulter la bibliothèque des Black qui rassemblait un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur la magie noire. Mais, même après tout ce temps à se documenter avec l'aide d'Hermione – le plus souvent – et aussi de Ron; il n'avait toujours pas résolu le mystère de la couleur des robes que leurs attaquants portaient.

-Il n'y a rien là dedans ! s'exclama Ron avec colère en repoussant le livre loin de lui. On ne va jamais rien trouver sur ces foutues robes pourpres !

-Calme toi Ron, lui dit doucement Hermione en lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras, je sais que c'est un travail long et fastidieux, mais nous devons continuer …

-Non, coupa Harry, ça fait deux semaines que nous cherchons des indices et nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé que ce soit dans ta propre réserve de livres ou dans la bibliothèque des Black. Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quelque chose … Laissons tomber et retournons au Terrier, Ginny et George sont sûrement en train de nous attendre.

-Mais Harry ! Ce n'est pas en abandonnant que nous allons pouvoir trouver quelque chose…

-Je sais Hermione, je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais, je dis juste que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous les trois besoin d'une pause.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, ajouta Ron en souriant, en plus je crois que ma mère a fait des cookies…

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui prit un air désespéré en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Ron évoqua les délicieux cookies de Molly Weasley. Même Harry en salivait d'avance, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire pouvant déclencher une petite crise chez la jeune gryffondor. Il sourit à ces amis.

-Ok, fit Hermione en rendant les armes, mais il faudra qu'on revienne pour être sûr de ne rien avoir rat…

-Merci Hermignonne, coupa Ron en lui adressant un large sourire.

Ils sortirent sur le palier de la maison et transplanèrent vers le Terrier. Ginny était déjà dans la cuisine, elle était restée près d'une semaine dans le coma à cause des graves blessures qu'on lui avait infligé pendant l'attaque. Réveillée depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme reprenait doucement goût à la vie et au monde qui l'entourait. Elle était particulièrement proche de George, sûrement parce que ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, mangeant et dormant dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. George avait déjà perdu Fred, il ne voulait pas perdre sa seule petite sœur. Quant à Ginny c'était comme si elle avait oublié sa colère envers Harry et Hermione, elle leur parlait avec une amabilité sans faille, ce qui leur faisait chaud au cœur.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent les cookies de Molly sous l'œil attendri de cette dernière. Elle les avait prévenus que l'Ordre se réunirait dans l'après-midi au Terrier afin de parler de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu. Ils avaient tous fait des recherches chacun de leur côté et devaient mettre en commun leurs résultats afin de savoir si ils avançaient dans la même direction. Après avoir mangé jusqu'à la dernière miette de cookie, ils débarrassèrent la table d'un coup de baguette et Molly y disposa de la Bièraubeurre et de grandes chopes. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

-Ron ! Vas ouvrir ! lui ordonna sa mère

-Mais pourquoi moi ?! bougonna Ron

-Parce que tu es le plus près de la porte Ronald ! Maintenant, obéis à ta mère et vas ouvrir cette porte !

Ron se leva à contrecœur et alla ouvrir la porte. Entrèrent alors les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avaient survécu à la Bataille de Poudlard : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dédalus Diggle – qui, comme d'habitude, fit tomber son haut de forme en saluant chaleureusement Harry, Hestia Jones, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, et enfin Fleur et Bill qui arrivèrent en dernier, soutenant Lupin qui avait absolument tenu à assister à la réunion après qu'on lui ait relaté l'attaque. Beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient entrer dans l'Ordre depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, le trio savait que les « adultes » réfléchissaient aux candidatures de Neville et Luna notamment.

Harry salua chaque personne et se précipita pour aider Lupin à s'asseoir qui le remercia d'un coup d'œil. La cuisine était pleine à craquer, Ginny trop fatiguée était remontée dans sa chambre mais tous les Weasley étaient présents – excepté Charlie qui était reparti en Roumanie. Harry s'installa entre Lupin et Hermione et attendit que la réunion commence. Il était assez curieux de voir qui allait présider, il hésitait entre son ancien professeur de métamorphose et Arthur. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps puisque McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge discrètement le signal était lancé tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Apparemment, Mr. Potter ici présent est un véritable aimant à ennui, commença-t'elle en regardant Harry sévèrement mais avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, à peine quelques semaines après la mort de Lord Voldemort, vous avez subi une nouvelle attaque. Arthur nous a raconté ce qui c'était passé, ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'ils ont su où vous trouver. Or, depuis l'embuscade dans laquelle vous étiez tombé au mariage, cette maison est incartable pour quiconque n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds.

-Tout à fait, reprit Mr. Weasley, ce qui signifie qu'au moins une des personnes présentes pendant l'attaque était déjà venue ici. Mais, à ce stade – et il regarda tout particulièrement Hermione et Fleur qui avaient toute deux plaqué une main sur leur bouche d'un air horrifié - … à ce stade, répéta-t-il, cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Comme vous le savez, de nombreux Mangemorts ont pénétré cette maison l'année dernière lorsqu'ils cherchaient Harry….

-Mais, ne put s'empêcher de couper Harry, nous ne savons pas si ces gens étaient des Mangemorts ! Vous avez bien vu la couleur de leur robe ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même que celle des partisans de Voldemort ! Et si ces hommes représentaient tout simplement une nouvelle menace ?! S'ils voulaient reprendre là où Tom Jedusor a échoué ?

-Ecoutez Potter, répondit McGonagall, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour en savoir plus sur ces personnes. Simplement, oubliez un peu votre tendance au mélodrame, et laissez-nous faire. Vous en avez assez enduré pour toute une vie, je ne peux pas vous laisser risquer la votre en permanence.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, intervint Hermione d'une voix timide, Harry n'a jamais tenté de s'attirer des ennuis. Ce sont les ennuis qui sont venus à lui. A l'heure actuelle, il fait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix au même titre que chacun d'entre nous, je pense donc qu'il a voix au chapitre et qu'il peut nous faire part de son avis… Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui professeur. Vous nous avez toujours appris à défendre nos opinions, et je pense qu'Harry défend la sienne avec conviction. Essayez juste de le comprendre, finit-elle en reprenant son souffle

Minerva McGonagall en resta pantoise pendant quelques secondes, jamais Hermione n'avait osé lui parler de cette manière. Harry était devenu écarlate lorsqu'il avait entendu la jeune femme le défendre comme ça, il darda son regard émeraude sur son amie et essaya de déterminer s'il pourrait un jour se déclarer totalement, s'ils pourraient vivre une belle histoire… Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour divaguer. Il reporta son attention sur son professeur de métamorphose qui hocha la tête, résignée.

-Je sais bien, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant, que vous imaginez toujours le pire Harry – le jeune homme nota l'utilisation de son prénom – mais dans tous les domaines où nous avons cherché il n'est fait mention nulle part d'hommes vêtus de robes pourpres. Je pense toutefois que vous avez sûrement raison lorsque vous dîtes que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, si ces hommes ne le sont pas, cela signifie que nous allons devoir rester sur nos gardes pendant un certain temps.

-Mais Minerva ? demanda Mrs. Weasley en étouffant un sanglot, je pensais que tout était fini ! Cela veut dire que mes enfants sont encore en danger ?! Je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant Arthur ! Nous avons déjà perdu Fred ! Nous avons assez payé le prix !

Arthur et Lupin se penchèrent vers Molly afin de la consoler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry espérait de tout cœur, qu'effectivement, ils avaient assez payé le prix et qu'ils ne devraient pas en rajouter par la suite. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne – son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa droite, vers Hermione puis Ron. Sa famille.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans une vaste salle souterraine_

-C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix glaciale de l'homme sans âge qui était à présent sur l'estrade, dos au miroir.

-Non, répondit une voix d'homme qui sortit de sous un capuchon pourpre

L'homme jeta un regard noir de colère à celui qui avait parlé et laissa éclater sa fureur et tendit la baguette vers d'autres personnes présentes qui tombèrent au sol en se tordant de douleur. A ses côtés, trois personnes étaient assises sur de grands sièges en velours luxueux. L'un des trois, se leva à son tour pour stopper son confrère avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.

-Cela suffit mon frère, dit-il d'une voix rauque, ne les tue pas. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu gâches ton pouvoir pour eux. Ils ont échoué à affaiblir l'autre camp mais nous avons encore le temps. Ne prend pas cela trop à cœur.

L'homme sans âge se reprit et adressa un signe de tête à Aleko qui venait d'éviter une importante catastrophe. S'il s'était réellement emporté, il aurait pu tuer un de leurs disciples et ce n'était pas souhaitable. Pas avec ce qu'ils préparaient. Ils auraient besoin d'hommes le temps venu, et il ne devait pas faire la même erreur que Jedusor. Il se rassit dans son siège et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs en poussant un soupir las. Il fit un signe à Andreï pour qu'il prenne la parole à sa place, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se contenir en entendant toute l'histoire de l'échec de ses hommes.

Andreï se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avança d'un pas altier vers le bord de l'estrade, il balaya la pièce de son regard froid et passa une main dans sa barbe. Les quelques femmes de l'assistance dardèrent aussitôt le regard sur lui et sa prestance en se demandant quoi faire pour l'attirer vers elles. Mais Andreï n'en avait cure, il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix forte :

-Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé, très clairement. Nous voulons tout savoir de vos agissements depuis que vous avez quitté le château.

Celui qui avait dit « non » quelques instants auparavant, s'avança devant l'estrade et inclina la tête en signe de respect. Sa démarche n'était pas très assurée et il semblait mal à l'aise devant les Quatre Elus, cependant il redressa le buste et sembla prendre son courage à demain avant d'oser parler.

-Nous sommes arrivés avant leur retour de l'hôpital magique, ils étaient allés voir un de leur ami – celui qui est un loup-garou – qui a survécu à la Bataille de juin dernier. Nous avons attendu leur retour en nous dissimulant dans chaque recoin disponible de la cour de ce qu'ils appellent leur « maison ». Nous avons entendu une heure je pense avant qu'ils transplanent à nouveau c'est la mère qui est arrivée la première mais malheureusement elle a aperçu l'un des nôtres et elle a … … elle a immédiatement donné l'alerte.

Malgré la volonté dont il semblait faire preuve pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, ses yeux ne regardaient plus l'estrade mais le bout de ses chaussures qui dépassaient de sous sa robe pourpre. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, s'attendant sans doute à recevoir un nouveau « _Doloris_ » silencieux, mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête après avoir inspiré et recommença son récit :

-Après qu'elle ait donné l'alerte, ils se sont tous jetés par terre et nous ont envoyé des sorts à l'aveuglette. L'un de nous a réussi à toucher le plus jeune fils, celui qui est ami avec le Survivant, mais pas mortellement. A partir de là, le jeune Potter s'est battu plus férocement avec nous, tout comme le reste de la famille, comme s'ils avaient eu un véritable regain d'énergie en voyant l'un des leurs blessé et ne sachant ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'eux si nous l'emportions dans la bataille. Je… … J'ai préféré sonné la retraite lorsque j'ai vu que nous n'étions plus que trois à ne pas être blessés. Je me suis dit que la mission serait … ...serait…. véritablement un échec si nous étions démasqués dès la première attaque. Nous avons obscurci la cour grâce à de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, ramassé les blessés et transplané jusqu'ici. En partant, j'ai jeté un sort d'entaille à l'aveuglette qui a touché la plus jeune des Weasley, apparemment elle s'est réveillée de son coma il y a quelques jours… … Voilà.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de son châtiment… qui ne vint pas. Les Quatre Elus semblaient en grande conversation silencieuse. Finalement, ils avaient fait la même erreur que Voldemort : ils avaient sous-estimé Potter et sa garde rapprochée. Andreï fit un signe au jeune homme qui retourna dans les rangs des disciples, soulagé d'avoir échappé à leur colère.

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit Aleko d'une voix ferme, Tous !

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent lorsque tous les disciples firent volteface dans leurs robes pourpres et vidèrent la salle en quelques secondes. Les Quatre Elus se retrouvèrent seuls, Araël se tourna vers l'homme sans âge :

-Il faut que nous accélérions le rythme avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Commençons les sacrifices…

* * *

_12, Square Grimmaurd_

Harry avait décidé de mettre ses projets de rénovation de l'ancienne maison des Black à exécution, après la réunion il était directement allé au Square Grimmaurd afin de commencer le travail – et Merlin sait à quel point il y en avait ! Ron était resté au Terrier avec sa famille, car Molly avait besoin de voir ses enfants près d'elle dans l'immédiat et Harry n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison de son ami.

Hermione finit par rejoindre le Survivant une heure plus tard, après qu'elle en ait eu assez d'entendre Ron lui répétait qu'elle devait absolument agir avec Harry parce qu'il était vraisemblablement fou amoureux d'elle. Le rouge aux joues, la jeune gryffondor venait de transplaner sur le pallier et d'entrer dans la maison.

-Harry ? Tu es où ?

-Au premier, je fais le ménage !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il était simplement allongé sur son lit à rêvasser. Elle commença à monter l'escalier et au fur et à mesure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait des petits bruits réguliers qui lui faisaient penser que son meilleur ami était bel et bien en train de nettoyer une des pièces du premier. Hermione s'avança dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille pour dénicher la source du bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une chambre qu'elle savait inoccupée et entra.

Elle faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. Un fichu sur la tête, la baguette dans une main, un spray anti-doxys dans l'autre, le Survivant était en pleine action, se débattant vraisemblablement avec un nid de doxys particulièrement coriace. Le spray était dirigé contre les baldaquins du lit qui avait du être magnifique dans le passé. Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et étouffa un rire qu'Harry entendit, il se retourna avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Tu te moques de moi Hermione ?

La Gryffondor rougit d'avoir été surprise alors qu'elle pensait avoir été particulièrement discrète, Harry avait planté son regard émeraude sur elle, un air de défi sur le visage. Hermione essaya de se reprendre et de faire face à l'envie qui la tenaillait de lui sauter dessus, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le fichu que le jeune homme portait sur la tête. Cela sonna la fin de ses résolutions et elle éclata de rire.

-Hahahahaha ! Harry ! Tu … tu … Est-ce que tu t'es regardé avec ce … ce machin sur ta tête ? Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets

Le jeune homme sembla perplexe pendant quelques instants et se tourna vers la psyché située dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet il écarquilla les yeux et rougit intensément d'avoir été surpris avec cet accoutrement par Hermione. Puis, la surprise passée, il se regarda plus attentivement et se joignit finalement aux rires de la jeune femme. Le fou rire étant tellement fort, il se laissa glisser le long du lit et s'assit finalement à même le plancher se tordant toujours de rire. Hermione le rejoignit en se tenant les côtes et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se calmèrent enfin et reprirent leur souffle. Hermione posa la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et ce dernier eut un flashback de ce qui s'était passé au Terrier, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été si proche de lui. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau et mais prit son courage à deux mains et passa doucement la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Le parfum de son shampoing s'en dégagea et Harry inspira fortement pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Elle sentait le freesia, c'était divinement agréable.

Hermione se laissa bercer par les bras d'Harry et posa finalement sa tête contre son torse, savourant la ligne de ses muscles sous sa tête. Le jeune homme en profita pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme – ce qui la fit rougir à son tour- et profiter au plus près de ce contact rapproché. L'une de ses mains courrait le long du dos d'Hermione et lui procurait de petits frissons agréables. Elle soupira d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre et Hermione finit par s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras du jeune homme. Harry se leva le plus doucement possible et la porta jusqu'à son lit, malgré le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la mettre dans le sien afin qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Il lui retira ses chaussures et la borda tendrement. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et murmura :

« Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi Hermione. »

Il se redressa et partit à pas de loup vers la porte. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ange endormit puis referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, deux yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent discrètement, et un sourire endormit étira les lèvres d'une jeune femme…

« Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi moi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

_A suivre …_


	7. Joyeux Anniversaire

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir. Surtout lorsque l'on voit le nombre de personnes qui passent ici, prenez quelques secondes et parlez-moi franchement, même si c'est pour dire que c'est pourri ^^_

_Bonne Lecture à tous_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : « Joyeux Anniversaire »**_

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés au square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient entrepris de continuer le grand nettoyage que Molly avait commencé trois ans auparavant, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils y mettaient tout leur cœur. Même Kreattur – qui s'entendait bien mieux avec eux depuis l'histoire du médaillon – donnait un gros coup de main et leur préparait de bons petits plats. Chaque jour, une pièce retrouvait sa splendeur d'antan et les Gryffondors mettaient un point d'honneur à enlever la décoration particulière des Black pour ajouter des objets plus modernes qui leur correspondaient mieux.

Avec l'aide de Ron et Arthur, ils étaient finalement venus à bout de l'horrible tapisserie du salon représentant la « Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black », ce qui ravissait Harry au plus haut point car il savait que cela aurait beaucoup plu à Sirius. Tandis qu'ils redécouvraient une très belle demeure en la rendant réellement habitable, le jeune homme pensait de plus en plus à son parrain, comme il aurait aimé que Sirius soit là avec lui, qu'il le conseille sur la façon d'agir avec Hermione, qu'il le rassure sur l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes…

Hermione était finalement restée avec lui dans l'immense maison et il en était reconnaissant. Malgré le fait qu'il avait sciemment cherché à fuir le Terrier à cause de la trop grande agitation qui y régnait, il était bien content de ne pas être seul dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Ron passait presque chaque jour afin d'aider ses amis et de passer de bons moments ensemble. Le rouquin ne cessait de jeter des regards lourds de sens à Hermione afin qu'elle agisse réellement avec Harry, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux depuis le soir où Harry l'avait couchée dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas qu'Hermione lui avait répondu.

Profitant d'un moment où Harry était sorti voir Lupin dans la semaine, Hermione avait raconté ce qui c'était passé à Ron, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec Ginny, ce qui – soyons honnêtes – aurait été quand même plus facile ! Le rouquin se montrait étonnamment compréhensif envers ses meilleurs amis, mais aussi de bon conseil envers la jeune femme. Hermione était surprise de pouvoir parler de ses sentiments avec Ron, cependant elle se sentait bien mieux après lui avoir parlé, même s'il insistait souvent pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione releva la tête du nid de poussière magique qu'elle essayait de combattre et regarda Ron qui avait abandonné et s'était affalé de tout son long sur le sofa. Au dessus d'eux, on entendait de légers bruits réguliers ce qui indiquait qu'Harry était toujours à la tâche à l'étage (il avait entrepris de décrocher toutes les têtes d'elfe de maison qui étaient accrochées le long de l'escalier). Puis Hermione se rappela de quelque chose et alla se planter juste devant Ron, les poings sur les hanches :

-Dis moi Ronald avant d'aller à Ste Mangouste, de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler Harry et toi ?

Ron releva la tête un peu trop vite, ce qui le rendit encore plus soupçonneux aux yeux de la jeune lionne et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse à un moyen qui lui permettrait de se sortir de cette situation relativement inconfortable.

-Euh… C'est une … euh… excellente question ! dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins hésitante, je dois dire que je ne m'en souviens plus du tout. C'était il y a plus de deux semaines Hermione, rajouta-t-il pour se justifier

-Mais oui c'est ça ! N'essaie pas de te rendre plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, maintenant racontes moi tout !

Ron leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-En fait, il est venu me voir pour m'expliquer qu'il ne comptait pas se remettre avec Ginny parce qu'il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments amoureux pour elle. Il espérait que je ne le prendrais pas trop mal et je lui ai dit que l'important c'était qu'il soit honnête avec elle et que je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça – même si il l'a blessée. Il m'a également raconté qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments envers toi et que … que ça le perturbait beaucoup. Il s'est excusé parce qu'il avait peur que j'éprouve des sentiments envers toi, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus le cas et …

-Et quoi ?! demanda Hermione, les joues rouges.

-Et… je lui ai souhaité bonne chance, répondit le rouquin d'une toute petite voix, en sentant que les foudres de la Gryffondor ne tarderaient pas.

* * *

_Dans la grande salle voûtée…_

Toute la confrérie était réunie dans la salle, ils avaient tous revêtu la robe pourpre des grandes réunions et semblaient attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Des murmures avides et précipités courraient le long des rangs, chacun sachant parfaitement à quoi s'attendre dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. On entendait également des sanglots étouffés, comme si la personne qui pleurait ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'on l'entende et priait le ciel qu'on la laisse tranquille. Plus les sanglots retentissaient, plus les murmures montaient en puissance et les regards se tournaient vers l'avant de la salle.

En suivant ces regards, on arrivait à l'estrade orné du grand Miroir. Juste au pied de celui-ci se tenait une silhouette en haillons, attachée sur une grande croix de bois. C'était de cette silhouette qu'émanait les sanglots. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un coin pour ne plus jamais en sortir, mais elle était la cible de tous les regards. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, ces cheveux blonds et sales retombaient mollement de chaque côté de son visage tuméfié : elle avait été frappée.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête, ses yeux cherchant vainement une échappatoire, résignée sur son sort elle s'attarda sur la foule amassée devant elle. Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevée alors qu'elle se rendait au travail ? Pourquoi portaient-ils ces robes bizarres ? Elle remua la tête en signe d'incompréhension, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie, elle payait ses factures, les impôts et n'avait jamais eu la moindre contravention. Elle était une parfaite citoyenne, et elle était directrice d'une école primaire. Elle ne voyait vraiment ce qui avait pu la conduire jusqu'ici. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque les murmures s'arrêtèrent, elle étouffa un cri quand elle entendit un bruit de raclement tout près d'elle. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle s'aperçut que quatre personnes venaient de prendre place sur de grands sièges, leurs visages étaient beaux mais malveillants. C'est là, que Lauren commença réellement à avoir peur…

-Bienvenue à tous ! cria une voix glaciale comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons une invitée parmi nous !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de ricanements raisonna dans la salle. Des sourires sadiques éclairaient le visage des participants, ils prenaient apparemment plaisir au malheur de la jeune femme et cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« _Je vais me réveiller, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me réveillerai dans mon lit … Je me réveillerai dans mon lit…_ »

-Cette Moldue est ici afin que nous puissions commencer le processus de sacrifice ! tonna la voix qui semblait bien plus proche d'elle à présent, Lauren se sentait défaillir, Elle a été choisi parmi des milliers d'autres pour ouvrir la cérémonie. Aujourd'hui, nous ferons couler son sang ! Aujourd'hui, elle mourra. Et ainsi, l'ère du changement pourra commencer !

La salle était en ébullition, prête à exploser à tout moment. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit un éclat d'acier que l'homme sortit de sa grande robe pourpre. Elle comprit que c'était un couteau et ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort imminente. Une main glaciale entoura son bras, elle tressaillit. Elle se jura intérieurement de ne pas crier, de ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction seulement quand la lame gelée entra dans sa peau, la tailladant sur toute la longueur de son bras, elle ne put retenir un hurlement aigu. La douleur était atroce, elle aurait voulu s'évanouir afin de ne plus le ressentir – jamais. Pourtant, elle restait consciente, Lauren sentait le sang chaud qui dégoulinait le long de son bras, elle entendait même les gouttes qui tombaient peu à peu sur le sol. Le bourdonnement de la salle lui semblait lointain, comme si elle était elle-même ces gouttes qui dégringolaient par terre et le long de la croix en bois.

-Le sang souillé, issu de la Moldue, prouve notre suprématie. Nous qui sommes des Sang-Purs, nous devons réaffirmer les différences entre nos mondes.

La voix glaciale venait à présent de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, ainsi elle ne cria pas lorsqu'il s'empara de son autre bras, elle s'y était attendue. Elle serra les dents quand elle sentit la morsure du poignard et n'émit qu'une petite plainte ce qui contraria fortement l'homme puisqu'il enfonça plus profondément le poignard. Lauren cria priant pour qu'il l'achève rapidement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait consciente avec la douleur atroce qui lui vrillait la tête et les entrailles. C'était comme par magie.

-La faiblesse des Moldus est telle que nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous servir de la magie pour leur faire du mal. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et nous le revendiquons aujourd'hui. D'autres sacrifices viendront bientôt parachever le commencement de cette nouvelle ère. _Endoloris_ !

Des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, solidement attachée à la croix en bois, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Elle aurait voulu bouger, battre des jambes, se rouler par terre, tout faire pour ne plus ressentir la douleur qui la transperçait de part en part. Mais elle restait immobile, se contentant de hurler le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Puis, sa bouche se referma sans qu'elle l'ait voulu. Son ravisseur avait du lui jeter un nouveau sort. « _Un sort ?! C'est impossible ! La magie n'existe pas !_ »

Pourtant Lauren sentait qu'elle avait raison, l'homme avait un bâton de bois à la main, ce devait être une baguette magique. Ses yeux reflétaient toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait qu'il l'achève mais elle ne pouvait plus parler elle aurait voulu crier pour exorciser sa douleur mais elle ne le pouvait pas non plus. Alors, elle darda son regard dans le sien et tenta de l'implorer de la tuer maintenant. Une femme s'était levée d'un des grands fauteuils et se plaça à côté de l'homme qui la torturait. Elle aussi avait une baguette à la main, elle lança un sourire carnassier à son voisin et se tourna vers la foule.

-Le spectacle est terminé, dit-elle d'une voix suave, la nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de vengeance et de suprématie des Sang-Purs.

Araël tourna à nouveau sur elle-même et pointa sa baguette magique sur la jeune moldue aux yeux effrayés.

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Lauren aperçut un éclat de lumière verte et se sentit libérée d'un énorme poids, puis, plus rien.

* * *

_Le Terrier,_

-_Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Harry_ ! chantaient tous les invités des Weasley

Un énorme gâteau trônait sur la table qui avait été une nouvelle fois sortie dans le jardin pour l'occasion, dix-huit bougies enflammées l'ornaient. Le Survivant se pencha et souffla sur les bougies en souhaitant que tout aille pour le mieux désormais. Les yeux brillants, il regarda chaque invité avec une infinie tendresse sa famille hétéroclite était réunie : les Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin (dont c'était la première sortie de l'hôpital) et Teddy, Luna, Neville et même le professeur Mc Gonagall avait fait le déplacement depuis Poudlard. Harry était aux anges.

-Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, cela me fait énormément plaisir ! dit-il, et merci à Mrs Weasley… euh … Molly pour avoir concocté ce délicieux gâteau ! Bon Appétit !

Le sourire de Mrs Weasley n'avait d'égal que la brillante chevelure de Fleur, elle l'enlaça en lui disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il était comme un fils pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait en face, bien sûr il avait toujours su qu'elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de la famille, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était différent. Harry se sentit rougir et lui rendit son étreinte en la remerciant encore. Arthur lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule. Tout le monde vint l'embrasser et Harry sut qu'il était vraiment entouré de sa famille, celle qu'il s'était construite au fil des années. Il posa son regard sur Hermione et imagina ce que la vie pourrait être s'ils fondaient à leur tour une famille. Ces pensées le firent à nouveau rougir et il détourna le regard en se concentrant sur l'énorme part de gâteau que Fleur avait fait atterrir dans son assiette.

La soirée n'était que bonheur et exaltation. Le clou du spectacle fut lorsque Bill et George firent explosés des feux d'artifices de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Pattenrond, le gros chat orange d'Hermione courrait après les fusées avec l'aide des gnomes de jardin ce qui était particulièrement drôle à voir. Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri. Il promena ses yeux sur l'assemblée et tomba sur Ron et Luna qui semblaient en grande conversation à l'écart des autres. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque la main de Ron effleura celle de Luna et que ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge vif.

-Tiens Harry, dit Lupin en le tirant de ses pensées, c'est de la part de ton filleul et moi, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé dans du papier doré.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme en commençant à déballer son cadeau, oh Merlin ! Il ne fallait pas Rémus !

-Ce n'est rien ! On n'a pas tous les jours dix-huit ans ! C'est même l'âge de la majorité moldue !

Lupin (et Teddy) lui avait offert une malle magique comme celle de Maugrey qu'il avait réduit afin qu'il puisse l'emballer correctement. Harry était enchanté, jamais plus il n'aurait besoin de s'asseoir sur sa vielle valise pour pouvoir la fermer ! Le jeune homme avait été énormément gâté cette année, de Molly et Arthur il avait reçu une collection complète de livres sur le métier d'Auror, de Ron, Ginny et George, un album photo de toutes ses années à Poudlard qui regorgeaient de trésors cachés, de Neville, une orchideus eternalus magnifique qu'il pourrait mettre square Grimmaurd, de Luna, un exemplaire collector du Chicaneur qui montrait tous les articles concernant de près ou de loin Harry, de Hagrid, ses éternels biscuits qui cassaient les dents ainsi qu'un magnifique médaillon dans lequel se trouvait une photo de ses parents.

Le Survivant en fut presque ému aux larmes puis le professeur – ou plutôt la directrice – Mc Gonagall s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un tout petit paquet qu'il s'empressa de déballer après avoir remercié son ancien professeur. Il avait dans les mains un petit écrin rouge brodé d'or ainsi qu'une carte sur laquelle était écrit « Merci à vous Harry ! ». Ce dernier ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et devint rouge écarlate, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il hochait la tête frénétiquement, remerciant Mc Gonagall infiniment. N'y tenant plus Hermione se plaça derrière Harry et ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Oh par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche, C'est merveilleux Harry ! Préfet-en-Chef ! Tu peux être fier !

Molly fondit sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'étreignit si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait défaillir. Ron lui décocha un sourire impressionnant et Harry en fut rassuré, il avait eu tellement peur que son meilleur ami le prenne mal. Il planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Mc Gonagall, cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement :

-Nous avons pensé – avec Albus – que ce serait la moindre des choses de vous accorder ce poste. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait peut-être préférable que vous ne soyez pas dans le même dortoir que vos fans ! dit-elle en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil. Vous dormirez à présent dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, avec votre homologue féminin – elle désigna Hermione d'un signe de tête – ce qui, je pense, ne posera pas de problèmes.

Lors de l'annonce du changement de dortoir d'Harry, Ginny avait fait volte-face et marchait d'un pas énergique vers la maison mais le jeune homme n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, dans sa tête se jouait un quatuor à cordes triomphant. Cette année, il allait passer ses soirées en tête-à-tête avec Hermione. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Ron qui leva discrètement le pouce en souriant. Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'emplir à nouveau et il remercia Mc Gonagall encore une fois. Le reste de la soirée se passa extrêmement bien, Ginny revint même après quelques minutes et s'excusa de sa réaction auprès d'Harry et le félicita pour sa nomination.

S'éloignant un peu de la fête qui commençait à s'éterniser, le jeune homme en profita pour souffler un peu. L'air était chaud en cette douce soirée d'été et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé. Harry regarda en l'air et imagina ce que ses parents auraient pu lui dire pour son anniversaire, il imagina qu'ils le lui souhaitaient maintenant et les remercia silencieusement de toujours être à ses côtés. Depuis l'épisode de la Pierre de Résurrection dans la Forêt interdite, Harry pensait de plus en plus à ses parents et à Sirius, maintenant il savait. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours là, près de lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Il s'assit à même le sol et garda la tête en l'air, fixant le ciel. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit des pas qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles pour les avoir entendus derrière lui ou à ses côtés pendant six ans. Il ne se tourna pas.

-Que fais-tu là Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

-Je viens te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, murmura la voix de la jeune femme tout près de son oreille

-Tiens, oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu ton cadeau ! Mais tes mains sont vides, tu l'as caché où ?

Hermione sourit et désigna son cœur Harry sentit le rythme du sien accélérer considérablement. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle lui donner ? Des milliers de propositions affluaient dans son esprit, mais il les repoussait. Il attendait que la jeune femme devant lui se décide enfin à parler – ou pas.

-Ce que je veux t'offrir Harry, reprit-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers son oreille, c'est une promesse.

-Une promesse ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas du tout là où elle voulait en venir

-Oui. Une promesse. La promesse que tous les deux, nous allons vivre quelque chose de grandiose... La promesse que je veux bien essayer de mettre mon appréhension de côté…

Ce n'était pas très précis, mais pour le moment, cela lui suffisait amplement. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme en souriant et captura ses lèvres pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Elle se recula après quelques secondes et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Joyeux Anniversaire Harry.

C'était peut-être le commencement de quelque chose de plus fort, de plus grand qu'eux…

_A suivre…_


	8. Vacances & Sorbets Citron

_As usual, tout est à la talentueuse JK Rowling qui a fait récemment trembler les fans du couple Hermione/Ron haha ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre, c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez car les statistiques ne peuvent pas me le dire..._

_Bonne Lecture & à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Vacances & Sorbets Citron**

-Harry ? Tu veux un _Sorbet Citron_ ? demanda la voix de Molly Weasley

-Oh oui ! Il fait une chaleur étouffante depuis quelques jours ! répondit le Survivant

Attablé dans la cuisine du Terrier, Harry profitait de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur de la demeure des Weasley. Les autres étaient à l'étang un peu plus loin derrière la maison et se baignaient avec Neville et Luna. Même Fred s'était joint à eux. Harry avait eu un coup de fatigue et avait préféré rentrer se reposer un peu au Terrier avant de retourner à l'étang. Lorsqu'il avait dit aux autres, après le pique-nique, qu'il rentrait se reposer à l'ombre, ils l'avaient tous regardé avec un air inquiet qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'un mois. Il avait balayé leurs inquiétudes d'un revers de main et s'était levé en interdisant gestuellement à Hermione de le suivre.

Depuis son anniversaire, Harry et Hermione étaient devenus encore plus inséparables qu'auparavant. Les seuls moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble étaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain ou en train de dormir … Ce qui n'aurait tout de même pas déplu à Harry, il faut dire la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, mais plus vraiment des amis non plus. Ils se tenaient la main, se regardaient avec tendresse, mais leurs lèvres ne se touchaient plus, comme s'ils attendaient un signal qui leur dirait qu'ils pouvaient agir. Le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas de ce petit « contretemps », comme il aimait à l'appeler, après tout Hermione lui avait fait une promesse le soir de son anniversaire. Et il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

« _Tous les deux, nous allons vivre quelque chose de grandiose..._ »

Cette phrase raisonnait inlassablement dans la tête du jeune homme et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un immense sourire fendait son visage en deux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir de joie hors de sa poitrine, comme lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Embrasser la jeune femme était un passe-temps auquel il aurait pu consacrer toute une vie, sentir ses lèvres douces était comme un _Sorbet Citron_, à la fois frais et acidulé.

Harry regarda avec gourmandise le bâtonné que Molly lui avait donné et passa un coup de langue dessus tout en continuant de sourire bêtement. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devenait gravement atteint s'il imaginait les lèvres d'Hermione en mangeant une glace. Son sourire revint flirter avec ses pommettes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était définitivement amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

-Merci Molly, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour retourner avec les autres

-Attends mon chéri, je vais t'en donner d'autres que tu vas mettre dans une glacière magique. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content.

Harry récupéra la glacière et sortit à nouveau dans la chaleur environnante du mois d'août. Il fit apparaître un éventail qu'il ensorcela pour qu'il l'évente tout seul et marcha en direction de l'étang. A proximité il entendit des rires et des bruits d'éclaboussures, arrivé sur le ponton, il y avait tellement d'agitation dans l'eau qu'il avait de la peine à distinguer qui était qui, Ginny tentait de noyer Neville avec l'aide de Luna tandis que George et Ron avaient entrepris de soulever Hermione au dessus de leurs têtes pour la lancer plus loin dans l'eau. Harry éclata de rire et les autres se tournèrent vers lui, un air doucereux sur leurs visages dégoulinants.

-Il se moque de nous non ? demanda Neville l'air de rien

-Je crois que oui, répondit Luna

-Nous devrions peut-être… nous venger ? questionna Ginny

-En le jetant à l'eau ? rajouta Hermione tandis que les autres commençaient à sortir de l'eau et avançaient vers Harry qui recula en enlevant son tee-shirt

-Ou en le noyant ! dit Ron en attrapant le Survivant par la taille

-Oui ! Termina George en aidant son frère à balancer le jeune homme dans l'eau

Harry voulut éclater de rire sous l'eau ce qui lui fit aspirer de l'eau. Lorsqu'il émergea, il toussait et riait en même temps ce qui donnait un mélange étonnant. Les autres se joignirent à lui et ils recommencèrent à s'éclabousser, profitant de l'eau fraîche au maximum. C'était véritablement plaisant d'être insouciants comme des jeunes normaux, de ne plus avoir le poids de la guerre sur les épaules. Les sourires plaqués sur leurs visages étaient une bénédiction pour Harry, il avait tellement eu peur de les perdre et pourtant ils étaient là aujourd'hui, s'amusant comme de vrais gamins. C'était un tableau magnifique dont Harry ne se lasserait jamais.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau pendant longtemps, jouant les uns avec les autres. Souvent les filles contre les garçons ce qui provoquait un net désavantage pour les enfants de Vénus qui se plaignaient d'être en sous-effectif. Hermione était justement en train de se plaindre quand Harry arriva près d'elle sous l'eau et la saisit par les chevilles. Elle eut juste le temps de crier de stupeur avant d'être engloutie. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, la jeune lionne se jeta sur Harry et essaya en vain de le couler en lui appuyant sur la tête, mais le jeune homme se contenta de rire encore une fois en voyant les efforts que déployaient Hermione.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui dans l'intention de la couler. Cependant lorsque le visage de sa meilleure amie se retrouva en face du sien, l'estomac de Harry recommença à faire la roue. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient tirés vers l'arrière mais des gouttes dégoulinaient le long de son visage, elle avait les yeux pétillants et les joues un peu rougies. Il la trouva magnifique, même sans ses lunettes il pouvait voir la beauté de la jeune femme. Harry secoua la tête et revint à la réalité, il lui fit son sourire ravageur et se pencha vers l'avant pour que la tête d'Hermione se retrouve sous l'eau lorsqu'il la tira à nouveau à la surface, elle lui tira la langue. Harry éclata de rire, Hermione aussi.

-Qui veut un_ Sorbet Citron_ ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme, Il y en a pleins dans la glacière.

Assis sur leurs serviettes, toujours dégoulinants, ils dégustèrent avec plaisir la fameuse glace, une des sucreries préférées de feu Albus Dumbledore. Harry s'obligeait mentalement à ne surtout pas regarder Hermione pendant qu'elle mangeait, il avait déjà assez les idées embrumées, pas la peine de s'infliger encore une torture pareille. La jeune femme ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point elle était belle, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas la regarder, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher il se gifla mentalement lorsque son estomac fit la galipette quand il la fixa en train de manger sa glace.

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères_

Ils avançaient silencieusement le long d'un couloir mal éclairé, on leur avait donné l'ordre de ne surtout pas se faire repérer. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tout deux été introduits par la Confrérie dans le Département des Mystère, ils n'étaient pas affectés à ce secteur, et se faire repérer de ce côté serait vraiment dommage après tout le travail qu'ils avaient fourni pour arriver à leurs fins. Oh, ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus comme ils n'étaient là que depuis peu de temps, mais avec tous les Aurors qui trainaient dans le coin, mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer du tout.

De là où ils venaient, on leur avait toujours dit de se méfier des Aurors. Apparemment, ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à comprendre tout de suite si on leur disait la vérité ou non, et depuis la guerre, ce don avait carrément pris des proportions alarmantes pour quiconque essayait de tromper le ministère. Même dans les hautes sphères, les Aurors étaient traités avec respect, surtout depuis que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été élu Ministre de la Magie à l'unanimité. Les deux hommes devaient donc se montrer extrêmement prudents.

-Par ici, murmura l'un des deux hommes

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent d'une grande porte qui menait à la salle du Miroir que convoitait les Quatre Elus. La porte était entrouverte, ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté afin de pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. Leurs yeux suivirent les longs gradins jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se tenait l'Arche qui les intéressait. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce, dont Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley deux membres importants de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils discutaient entre eux, ne se souciant pas de baisser la voix dans un endroit où ils avaient – en temps normal – peu de chance d'être écoutés.

L'un des deux hommes fit un signe à l'autre et ils s'avancèrent lentement dans la salle, ils s'étaient jetés des sorts de Désillusion mais il était tout de même plus prudent de ne pas faire le moindre bruit et de se cacher parmi les gradins de la pièce. Ils se cachèrent derrière les gradins juste devant le Miroir, ainsi ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la cible des Quatre Elus et pouvaient également entendre les conversations des personnes présentes dans la salle. Lupin et Weasley étaient un peu à l'écart des autres, plongés dans leur conversation.

-…ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils n'affectent pas plus de monde à ses recherches, elles sont primordiales, dit Lupin en prenant un air soucieux

-C'est normal Rémus, il ne faut pas que nous attirerions trop l'attention avec ces recherches. Ils préfèrent garder ça plus ou moins secret… C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai demandé de ne pas en parler avec Harry, il a hérité de la curiosité de ses parents, en particulier de son père. Le Ministère de la Magie souhaite éviter que l'on s'emballe trop vite. Il faudra être patient.

-Je comprends Arthur, il n'empêche que c'est frustrant de travailler avec autant de secrets et de mensonges… Je crois que je n'aurai jamais pu être un véritable Langue-de-Plomb, soupira-t-il tandis que le rouquin esquissait un sourire bienveillant

-Si nos recherches avancent bien, elles pourront peut-être être rendues publiques dans deux ou trois mois. D'ici là, il faut juste que nous prenions sur nous, ajouta Arthur

L'un des deux hommes posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre et fit un signe en direction de la sortie. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de l'Arche mais ils avaient peut-être recueilli de bonnes informations pour Araël qui les transmettraient lors d'une réunion des Quatre Elus. Ils se redressèrent et marchèrent silencieusement vers la sortie, tâchant encore une fois, de ne pas se faire repérer par les personnes présentes dans la salle du Miroir. Ils ôtèrent le sort de Désillusion une fois arrivés dans la partie où ils étaient affectés.

-Ce soir, nous enverrons un hibou à Araël pour l'informer de ce que nous avons entendu. S'ils pensent être prêts dans deux ou trois mois cela correspondra avec le moment où nous pourrons nous emparer de l'objet, murmura l'homme le plus grand, il faudra que nous y retournions pour savoir la date exacte.

-De toute façon, plus nous en saurons, mieux nous pourrons préparer la mission. Il faut que nous soyons sûrs à cent pour cent pour ne pas être découverts. Si nous agissons trop tôt, nous n'en aurons pas appris assez sur le fonctionnement de l'objet, et si nous agissons trop tard, ils pourront aisément avoir déjà agi avant nous. Il faut que nous déterminions le moment parfait, ajouta l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, envoyons le hibou en donnant toutes ses précisions. Nous serons peut-être récompensés !

Le premier homme hocha la tête, il se tourna et partit dans la direction opposé. Ils ne devaient pas trop se montrer ensemble, même s'ils travaillaient dans le même département, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux. Ils avaient déjà réussi à s'éclipser un bon moment, il ne fallait pas trop pousser leur chance. S'ils étaient découverts, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs récompenses.

Bien entendu la Confrérie trouverait le moyen de les délivrer d'Azkaban s'ils y étaient envoyés mais seulement pour mieux les tuer après. Cette pensée lui donna un frisson le long de l'échine et il secoua la tête. Non vraiment, il ne fallait pas qu'on les soupçonne. Il aimait mieux recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que d'expliquer l'échec de leur couverture en haut lieu…

L'autre homme retourna également vaquer à ses tâches non loin de la grande salle des Prophéties et ne s'attarda pas sur le lieu de leur rencontre. Il devait rendre un rapport en fin de journée et son chef n'accepterait pas de retard. Bien qu'il soit sous couverture, il devait veiller à être parfait à chaque instant. Aucun petit détail ne devait lui échapper. Il en allait de la réussite de leur mission. Il avait déjà vu la colère de l'homme sans âge une fois – après l'attaque ratée chez les traîtres à leur sang – et il n'allait surtout pas risquer de la voir s'abattre sur lui, il tenait encore trop à la vie.

Un de ses collègues vint le voir pour lui dire qu'on avait besoin de lui dans la salle des Prophéties, apparemment certaines sphères émettaient d'étranges bruits et il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite en effet aucune personne qui ne soit pas directement concernée par une prophétie ne devait entendre son contenu. Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, sa couverture tenait bon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passait bien pour son complice et leur mission serait menée à bien.

* * *

_Chemin de Traverse,_

Le trio, Ginny, Neville et Luna se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de récupérer les fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ginny et Luna repasseraient leur sixième année, tandis que le trio et Neville prépareraient leurs Aspics. Quelques membres de l'Ordre les suivaient de loin malgré leurs protestations, après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie au mois de juillet, les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées. « **Vigilance Constante !** » aurait scandé Maugrey Fol Œil à une époque.

Harry et les autres ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir qui était chargé de leur protection. Tout ce qu'ils appréciaient, c'était de revoir des visages familiers dans un lieu où la joie avait repris le dessus sur la peur. Ils croisaient de nombreux condisciples de l'école et dans la rue on n'entendait presque une seule question que se lançaient les élèves d'un bout à l'autre de la rue :

-Tu retournes à Poudlard ?!

Tous les élèves avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'année passée n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, un relent d'une peur passée. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, retourner à Poudlard afin de se forger de nouveaux souvenirs, de profiter des années d'insouciance qui leur restait dont une avait été volée par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Hermione insista pour qu'ils se rendent d'abord chez Fleury & Bott, ce qui ne les étonna pas le moins du monde. La jeune femme s'était déjà retransformée en l'étudiante studieuse qu'elle était avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils étaient déjà allés à Gringotts pour récupérer de l'argent, les Gobelins avaient regardé Harry, Hermione et Ron d'un œil mauvais, après tout la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus était lorsqu'ils avaient forcé le coffre-fort des Lestrange… Ils avaient fait vite pour récupérer leur argent car le regard des Gobelins se faisait trop lourd. Harry avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'air en sortant de l'atmosphère étouffante de la banque des sorciers.

Chez Fleury & Bott, ils récupérèrent les manuels scolaires dont ils auraient besoin dans l'année, bien entendu, Hermione en acheta dix autres pour sa culture générale qu'elle rangea dans son sac en perles qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis l'année précédente. Ils allèrent également faire un tour chez l'apothicaire afin de reconstituer leur stock d'ingrédients pour les potions ce qui tira un pincement au cœur à Harry en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le professeur Rogue.

-Il me faut de nouvelles robes pour l'école, dit Ron, et à toi aussi à mon avis Harry ! Il me semble qu'on a encore grandi l'année dernière sans parler de toi qui n'est plus aussi gringalet qu'avant, rajouta le rouquin en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit furieusement

-Il a raison et moi j'ai perdu aux moins trois tailles grâce au sport que les Carrow m'ont fait faire ! s'exclama Neville en riant

-Et bien tout le monde est d'accord, conclut Luna, direction Madame Guipure !

Elle prit le bras de Ginny et Hermione et sur le chemin de la boutique de robes de sorciers, elles parlèrent de leurs futures robes de soirée, laissant les garçons parler de Quidditch et de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Elles étaient persuadées qu'il y aurait plusieurs bals cette année à Poudlard pour fêter la victoire contre Voldemort et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire ! Hermione glissa un coup d'œil à Harry et rougit en s'imaginant à son bras pendant le bal… Elle redescendit sur terre lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique suivies des garçons.

-Ah ! s'exclama Madame Guipure, vous retournez tous à Poudlard ! C'est merveilleux ! Je n'arrête pas de voir des élèves aujourd'hui ! Toi ! dit-elle en pointant Neville du doigt, viens ici que je m'occupe de toi ! Ta grand-mère a raison mon garçon, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme !

Neville bredouilla des remerciements tandis que les autres étouffaient leurs rires aussi discrètement que possible. Les filles tournèrent dans les rayons à la recherche de la parfaite robe de soirée tandis que les garçons passaient à tour de rôle entre les mains de la couturière. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique quelques temps après chacun avait trouvé ce qui lui convenait le mieux et les filles restaient secrètes sur leurs achats. Harry proposa qu'il s'arrête à la boutique de Florian Fortarôme pour y déguster des glaces merveilleuses.

Ils s'assirent en terrasse, ravis que Florian ait pu rouvrir sa boutique à la fin de la guerre. Ses glaces étaient les meilleures de tout le Royaume-Uni et personne ne savait mieux raconter les histoires que lui. Harry se souvenait qu'il avait passé des moments merveilleux en sa compagnie l'été entre sa deuxième et troisième année. Ils commandèrent chacun un parfum différent et Harry eut le bon sens de ne pas s'étouffer lorsqu'Hermione commanda un _Sorbet Citron_. La chaleur envahit tout de même ses joues et la Gryffondor le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le Survivant détourna la tête et entra dans la conversation de Ginny et Luna, cette dernière racontait que cet été elle avait trouvé un Enormus à Babille avec son père alors qu'ils étaient en vacances en Irlande. Elle expliquait très sérieusement que la créature s'était profondément endormie dans le siphon à bière d'un pub où ils étaient allés boire une Bièraubeurre avec son père.

Florian vint déposer les glaces à leur table et il fallut toute la concentration du monde à Harry pour ne pas fixer Hermione tandis qu'elle savourait son dessert. Cependant, il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait lancé un clin d'œil pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas. La jeune femme était assise à sa droite, il glissa sa main sous la table et attrapa celle d'Hermione et lui caressa les doigts en la fixant dans les yeux. Hermione frissonna de tout son être et sourit à Harry. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur bondir, la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite à son anniversaire pourrait peut-être être tenue plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

_A suivre …_

_Une petite review ? (Merci !)_


	9. Rentrée Mouvementée

_Tout appartient à JK Rowling !_

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ;) Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Rentrée Mouvementée**_

Les vacances avaient filé à une vitesse incroyable, amenant de nouveaux souvenirs. Des souvenirs bien plus brillants que les années précédentes puisque la menace de la guerre imminente contre Voldemort ne pesait plus au dessus de leur tête. Depuis la fin de la guerre et le début de l'été, tout le monde sorcier avait été mis à contribution pour restaurer les lieux magiques qui avaient subi des dégâts. Grâce à la détermination et à l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve l'ensemble des participants à la restauration du château, Poudlard ouvrirait à nouveau ses portes le 1er septembre, comme d'habitude.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Minerva Mc Gonagall avait œuvré pour trouver des remplaçants pour les trois postes de professeurs qui s'étaient « libérés » à la fin de l'année précédente. Pour l'étude des Moldus, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal, une de ses anciennes élèves s'était proposée pour reprendre le poste née-moldue elle était tout à fait qualifiée pour ce poste. Cependant, les postes de professeur pour la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal avaient été plus difficiles à combler. Bien évidemment, le poste de DCFM avait été le dernier à être pourvu, mais au moins son équipe professorale était à présent au complet et elle pouvait enfin relâcher la tension qui l'animait depuis plus de deux mois.

Viktor Krum, sorti major de sa promotion à Durmstrang plus de trois ans auparavant, avait largement prouvé sa maîtrise de la science de la métamorphose, Minerva était donc enchantée d'avoir pu l'engager à ce poste. De plus, il avait arrêté sa carrière au Quidditch l'année précédente afin de laisser la jeune génération prendre la relève… En d'autres termes, il avait prit sa retraite, ce qui était – disons les choses comme elles le sont – une aubaine pour la directrice Mc Gonagall.

Enfin, Billius Chourave, un neveu du professeur de botanique, avait accepté de reprendre le poste maudit de professeur de défense. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui venait tout juste de rentrer des Etats-Unis et qui avait prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il était doté de grandes capacités magiques. Son aura de bonhomie – pareil à sa tante – plairait sûrement aux élèves et il possédait assez d'autorité pour se faire respecter. Son équipe professorale était donc maintenant au complet ce qui rassurait l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Argus, demanda-t-elle à Rusard d'une voix qui restait tout de même tendue, êtes-vous descendu aux cuisines pour voir comment les elfes s'en sortent avec la préparation du banquet ?

-Non professeur, répondit le concierge, mais je suppose que tout se passe bien, comme d'habitude. Si vous y tenez vraiment, je peux descendre…

-Non, ça ira, merci, coupa-t-elle en soupirant, je vais y aller moi-même.

Rusard haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction opposée, l'éternelle Miss-Teigne sur ses talons. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais dans ce château. Minerva descendit aux cuisines pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que les elfes ne manquaient de rien. Bien entendu, ils la traitèrent comme une reine et insistèrent très lourdement pour qu'elle déguste une tasse de thé accompagnée de biscuits absolument délicieux. Et personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'opiniâtreté des elfes de maison, la directrice se plia donc à leur volonté et resta un moment aux cuisines profitant tout de même de cet instant pour se relaxer un peu.

Penchant légèrement la tête en arrière en savourant ce moment de quiétude en compagnie des elfes de maison qui se faisaient discrets. Les lèvres de la directrice s'étirèrent en un léger sourire satisfait, elle écoutait le son des couverts dans les casseroles, sentaient les effluves qui se dégageaient des plats et enfin elle se sentait mieux dans le calme ambiant.

« Le calme avant la tempête » songea-t-elle car demain tous les élèves seraient de retour à l'école et on en accueillerait des nouveaux. Minerva avait hâte.

* * *

_1__er__ Septembre, Voie 9 ¾ _

Ils y étaient parvenus, ils avaient réussi à arriver à l'heure à la gare malgré le fait qu'Hermione avait retourné toute la maison afin de retrouver Pattenrond qui s'était caché dans le grenier. Harry et elle avait rejoint les Weasley sur le quai 9 ¾ et tous étaient prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ils étaient bien conscients que ce serait bizarre de se dire que les absents ne reviendraient jamais. Comme d'habitude, Molly leur ordonna de ne pas faire de choses dangereuses et de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui sous le regard bienveillant d'Arthur.

-Mais M'man, je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Ron, ce sont les ennuis qui viennent à nous ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien...

-Je le sais bien ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, mais ça me fait quand même du bien de le répéter chaque année.

-Vous avez assez risqué vos vies, renchérit Mr Weasley, faîtes bien attention à vous mes enfants !

-Et n'hésitez pas à passer commande dans l'année, glissa discrètement George en souriant tandis que Ginny l'étreignait

Ils firent leurs adieux à la famille Weasley ainsi qu'à Lupin et Teddy qui étaient venus leur dire au revoir et montèrent dans le train. Harry et Hermione saluèrent Luna et Neville et expliquèrent aux autres qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le wagon de tête afin de prendre leurs fonctions de Préfet et Préfète en Chef. Lors de leur remontée du train, de nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers eux, avide d'apercevoir le garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois et sa meilleure amie. Harry baissa la tête, refusant d'être encore une fois le centre de l'attention mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le trouillard Harry, murmura-t-elle, au contraire, redresses la tête, montres leur ton insigne. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que tu sois si célèbre, au moins les élèves te respecteront.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Harry, ils ne voudraient pas qu'il leur arrive la même chose qu'à Voldemort !

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête en pouffant. Il était vraiment incorrigible parfois. Cependant lorsqu'Harry se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui sourit sincèrement, elle en eut des ratés dans le cœur. Le jeune homme l'avait toujours regardé avec tendresse, mais depuis quelque temps il y avait une lueur en plus au fond de ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était exactement mais ça ressemblait à une flamme et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. La Gryffondor répondit à son sourire et s'efforça de faire partir la chaleur de ses joues. Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna de force vers la première voiture du train.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, tous les autres préfets étaient là. Ils ne parurent pas trop étonnés de la nomination d'Harry et l'accueillirent en souriant. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson étaient les préfets de septième année de Serpentard, Théodore ayant remplacé Malefoy pour des raisons évidentes. Pansy baissa la tête, honteuse, à l'arrivée des deux amis puisqu'elle avait été la première à vouloir donner à Harry à Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard afin de sauver sa peau. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude des traitements des Serpentard, il était simplement heureux que Théodore ait remplacé Malefoy, il avait beau être fils de Mangemort, il était intelligent et semblait ne pas avoir pris le même chemin que son père. Il s'avança même vers Harry pour lui serrer la main.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris de la réaction du Serpentard, mais il lui serra la main avec enthousiasme, espérant que les rivalités Gryffondor-Serpentard s'estomperaient un peu cette année. Même s'il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus, c'était déjà un premier pas. Hermione sourit aux élèves rassemblés devant eux.

-Bonjour à tous. Félicitations aux nouveaux préfets de cinquième année pour leur nomination. J'ai pris la liberté d'établir un programme de rondes pour les soirées à Poudlard, ainsi personne ne se trompera et personne n'y échappera non plus ! Je vous rappelle que vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple à tous les élèves et que vous avez le pouvoir de les punir s'ils enfreignent le règlement. Cependant, n'abusez pas trop de vos pouvoirs, sinon ça pourra se retourner contre vous.

-Faîtes le tour du train, reprit Harry, en vous assurant que les premières années vont bien et que les plus grands n'ont pas entrepris de mettre le feu au Poudlard Express. Bon courage à tous !

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Harry fit un geste pour s'asseoir sur une des banquettes mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Non non non Harry ! Nous aussi il faut qu'on aille faire le tour du train !

-S'il le faut vraiment … bougonna Harry en se relevant, c'est dommage elles avaient l'air bien plus confortables que dans le reste du train.

Ils entreprirent donc de faire une ronde, ce qui s'avéra assez compliqué car les nombreux fans d'Harry souhaitaient absolument le voir, lui parler et même le toucher. Le jeune homme essaya de garder son sang-froid mais au bout d'une demi-heure à éviter les questions trop embarrassantes, Harry se recula vivement et cria un « Maintenant, ça suffit ! Retournez dans vos compartiments ! » tonitruant qui fut efficace car en moins de trente secondes, il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans le couloir.

Il se tourna mais ne vit pas Hermione. Refaisant leur chemin en sens inverse, le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir la jeune femme en train de réprimander un élève. Il s'apprêtait à repartir dans l'autre sens quand il entendit un bruit étouffé provenant de la plateforme entre les wagons. Peu d'élèves stationnaient dans cet espace restreint où le bruit du train était assourdissant. Mais c'était bien des voix qui s'élevaient de là-bas.

-Mais lâche-moi !

-Oh ! Ne me dis pas que la célèbre Hermione Granger refuserait un doux baiser ! Tu es tellement attirante !

- Lâche là tout de suite ! intervint Harry d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas

-Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir ? demanda le jeune homme sans se retourner

-Parce que je suis Harry Potter et que c'est ma petite amie que tu retiens de force !

Le jeune garçon se retourna lentement et ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'il reconnut Harry, Hermione se précipita sur Harry qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Le garçon était un Serdaigle de sixième année qu'Harry avait déjà croisé au château, il n'était pourtant pas réputé être violent. Rouge de honte, il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face quand Harry le retint par l'épaule, le jeune homme se raidit considérablement, attendant sans doute le poing du Survivant qui s'abattrait sur lui dans quelques secondes.

-Je crève d'envie de t'en mettre une ! Mais je suis préfet et j'ai décidé que la violence n'était pas la solution. Cependant, j'enlève 50 points à Serdaigle, ce qui fait que ta maison part avec un handicap certain. En plus de ça, tu seras en retenue pendant un mois tous les samedis avec Rusard. Maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE !

S'il avait paru qu'il s'était un peu détendu lorsqu'Harry avait annoncé qu'il ne le frapperait pas, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit le châtiment d'Harry Potter. Il fila sans demander son reste, priant pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis concernant la violence dans le laps de temps où il lui tournait le dos.

-Ca va Hermione ? demanda Harry d'une voix bien plus douce

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme, je suis désolée il m'a prise par surprise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de riposter…. … Alors comme ça je suis ta petite amie ? Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix timide

-Oui ! Tu es ma petite amie ! Et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un autre tente de te séduire !

Hermione éclata de rire devant un Harry hébété. Puis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer.

-Attendez un peu mademoiselle Granger, je n'avais pas fini.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à nouveau afin de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

* * *

_Ruelle malfamée,_

-Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie !

-Et pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas te tuer ? Tu souilles ton sang en forniquant avec une Moldue !

-Mais mais … ce n'est pas une moldue ! C'est une Cracmolle !

-Dans ce cas c'est encore pire ! Tu devrais avoir honte et tu paieras pour ça ! _Endoloris_ !

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps sur la grande ville, et dans la ruelle étroite qui sentait les ordures et la luxure, une silhouette se contorsionnait dans tous les sens en proie à une douleur fulgurante. Trois hommes encapuchonnés se tenaient en face et l'un des hommes brandissait une baguette bois avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Ils prenaient visiblement plaisir à voir l'homme souffrir de cette façon.

Ils avaient écouté le conseil des Quatre Elus et avaient commencé à purifier la ville, ce soir c'était le troisième qu'ils attrapaient et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils étaient tombés sur l'homme à la sortie d'un bar malfamé où il s'était compromis avec une vile cracmolle et ils lui faisaient subir le châtiment promis à tous les traîtres. Le monde magique était tombé bien bas en acceptant les Moldus et les Cracmols. Les sorciers devaient dominer le monde, pas le subir. Et ils étaient bien décidés à le faire payer à cet homme.

-P-p-p-p-pourquoi moi ? souffla l'homme à terre

-Parce que tu as empoisonné ton sang ! Tu es un sorcier par Merlin ! Pas un Moldu de bas étage ! Un dernier mot ?

-Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Par pitié ! Ne me tuez …

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Une grande lumière verte éclaira la ruelle et les quatre hommes pendant quelques secondes puis s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. C'était la troisième fois ce soir qu'un tel phénomène se produisait … Et ce n'était peut-être pas terminé.

* * *

_Salle à manger d'un luxueux manoir,_

Ils étaient assis autour d'une vaste table en chêne où trônaient des verres en cristal emplis de vin rouge, ils dégustaient un merveilleux repas préparé par les elfes de maison de l'homme à la voix glaciale. Le repas se faisait en silence, chacun savourant les dernières nouvelles que leurs partisans leur avait fait parvenir. La purification du monde avait réellement commencé depuis le sacrifice de la salle voûtée, tout se déroulait selon leurs plans.

Leurs agents infiltrés au Département des Mystères à Londres leur avaient confirmé que l'objet était très bien gardé et que les recherches avançaient assez vite. Cependant ils avaient trouvé une faille dans le système des gardes et ils pourraient l'exploiter au moment venu. S'ils pouvaient attendre que les autres fassent une découverte majeure sur l'utilisation du Miroir, alors ce ne serait que du bénéfice pour eux, ils pourraient s'emparer de l'objet pour s'en servir immédiatement. Tout était parfait.

Bientôt le tintement du cristal sur la table cessa et les couverts furent reposés dans les assiettes vides que les elfes s'empressèrent de débarrasser. Ils resservirent les coupes de vin puis s'éclipsèrent dans le silence le plus total. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas risquer de subir la colère de leur maître, la dernière fois, un des leurs avait eu une oreille arrachée…

Les Quatre Elus restèrent murés dans le silence pendant quelques instants encore, puis Aleko se leva et récupéra une grande carte sur une table basse qu'il déroula sur la table où ils avaient mangé. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il traça de grandes croix rouges là où les sacrifices avaient commencé. Les trois autres le regardèrent faire en soulevant le menton afin de mieux voir. Une fois la tâche achevée il redressa la tête vers les autres.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, nos partisans font du très bon travail pour le moment. Si l'on compte les trois de ce soir en ville, il y a déjà eu plus de soixante sacrifices sans que les Aurors ne puissent les relier. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte.

-C'est du très bon travail Aleko, à ce rythme là nous pourrons entamer le processus bientôt. Le monde magique sera purifié et nous aurons de puissants alliés à nos côtés.

-D'après mes sources, les Aurors n'ont pas connaissance des différents sacrifices, reprit Araël, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte bientôt. Nos frères ont accéléré le rythme, il va falloir que nous soyons plus prudents dans les jours à venir.

-Je suis d'accord avec Araël, ajouta Andreï, ce serait dommage que l'on se fasse remarquer maintenant alors que notre tâche a déjà avancé. Comment se porte le projet « Poudlard » ? demanda-t-il à l'homme au bouc

-Et bien, cela avance bien, très bien même. Les pions sont en place et n'attendent plus que le moment pour agir. Le symbole de la victoire du ministère devra être éradiqué avant le retour de l'été pour que nous puissions faire fonctionner le maléfice.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, satisfaits. Tous les pièces du puzzle étaient maintenant en place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les rassembler une à une pour que leur plan se mette en marche. Si tout allait bien, le monde serait purifié dans moins d'une année et les autorités ne se rendraient compte de rien.

* * *

_Quartier des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie_

La patrouille venait de rentrer d'une mission importante. Cela faisait quelques temps que des meurtres inexpliqués avaient lieu dans le pays. Ils étaient en contact avec les ministères étrangers qui leur avaient appris que c'était la même chose pour eux.

Hestia Jones était soucieuse, depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête du département après la nomination de Kingsley en tant que ministre, elle n'avait pas eu de grosses affaires de ce genre. Elle s'était occupée de la traque des derniers Mangemorts et elle avait réussi à tous les enfermer dans la nouvelle prison du ministère gardée par des professionnels. A présent, il était hors de question que les prisonniers soient en contact avec Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs, ils avaient fait l'erreur une fois, ils ne recommenceraient pas.

-Alors Diggle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-De nouvelles attaques ont eu lieu cette nuit, nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter. Ils sont malins comme des Botrucs et doivent avoir les bras aussi long ! Impossible de leur mettre la main dessus.

-Combien de victimes cette fois ? soupira Hestia

-Trois, madame…

-Merlin ! Il faut que nous arrêtions ce carnage ! C'était encore des Moldus ?

-Non madame, il y avait également un sorcier ce soir. Mais les deux autres étaient des Moldus…

-Il va falloir que nous agissions vite. Si cela vient à se savoir, il va y avoir un vent de panique dans la communauté. Gardons cela pour nous pour le moment. Et obtenez-moi un rendez-vous avec Kingsley rapidement, il faut que nous en parlions.

_A suivre…_


	10. La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière car je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je pars à Barcelone la semaine prochaine et je ne pourrais pas non plus publier._

_Merci à tous de continuer à suivre mon histoire et de commenter les chapitres, cela me fait énormément plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner votre avis._

_Marie_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique**_

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de leurs amis, lorsqu'Harry et Hermione revinrent en se tenant la main. Ils les accueillirent avec de grands sourires et Ron marmonna un vague « Il était temps ! » tout en tapant dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Quant à la petite sœur du rouquin, elle s'était éclipsée discrètement pour ne pas avoir à donner son avis. Il était encore trop tôt pour elle et Ginny préféra rejoindre les camarades de son année.

En effet, même si ceux qui étaient présents à Poudlard l'année précédente avaient assisté à des cours, les châtiments des Mangemorts ainsi que leurs pseudo-cours ne leur permettaient pas de valider leur année. La plupart des élèves reprenaient donc leur scolarité comme si l'année qui s'était écoulée n'avait jamais eu lieu. On n'avait jamais vu ça à l'école de sorcellerie, mais selon la directrice Mc Gonagall, c'était indispensable pour les jeunes élèves de recevoir un enseignement adapté.

A l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils revêtirent leurs robes d'école et les deux Préfet-en-Chef quittèrent à nouveau le compartiment afin de guider les premières années vers Hagrid qui devrait leur faire traverser le lac sur de grandes barques comme il le faisait chaque année. Hermione prenait son rôle très au sérieux et réprimandait quiconque osait être insolent avec elle. Malgré son statut de membre du Trio gryffondoresque le plus célèbre, certains des petits nouveaux étaient particulièrement hardis. Après avoir sévèrement rabroué un élève qui tentait de subtiliser le crapaud d'un autre, Hermione se tourna vers Harry en soupirant :

-Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'on ait été aussi insolents et irrespectueux…

-Arrêtes Mione, tu parles presque comme Molly ! répondit-il en riant, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule, eh ! Toi là-bas avec le jean moldu ! Enfiles ta robe d'école, on va arriver dans quelques minutes !

Le première année à qui s'était adressé Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empressa de retourner dans son compartiment pour y mettre son uniforme. Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé en direction d'Hermione, apparemment lui n'avait aucun problème d'autorité. Là était peut-être l'avantage d'être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois ou l'Elu ou quelque soit le surnom qu'on lui attribuait.

Le train s'arrêta finalement et un flot d'élèves se déversa sur le quai de la gare, les premières années s'étaient rassemblés devant Hagrid. Le demi-géant salua chaleureusement Harry et Hermione en omettant pas de féliciter Harry pour sa nomination. Le jeune homme le remercia vivement et le laissa guider les nouveaux vers le lac et les barques qui les mèneraient au château. Hermione attrapa Harry par la main et ils s'avancèrent vers la dernière diligence qui les attendait. En arrivant près d'elle, Hermione étouffa un cri et s'agrippa plus fort au Survivant. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire doux et pressa sa main pour la rassurer.

-Tu sais Hermione, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à avoir eu cette surprise ce soir. Beaucoup d'élèves ont du découvrir également l'étrange beauté des Sombrals. L'année dernière a été éprouvante pour chacun de nous.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione, c'est juste que j'avais complètement oublié que les Sombrals tiraient les diligences, bien que je sois montée sur l'un deux. Et puis, c'est bizarre de se retrouver là, devant une créature que nous ne pouvions pas voir auparavant. J'espère que cela n'aura pas traumatisé un élève.

-Mais non, la rassura Harry, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu peur. Ils ont depuis longtemps accepté que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. Nous avons vécu des choses bien plus terrifiantes l'année dernière, ce n'est pas un cheval squelettique qui va les effrayer.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et grimpa à sa suite dans la diligence qui se mit en route. La jeune femme se blottit contre Harry et sourit. Elle se sentait vraiment bien là.

* * *

_La Gazette du Sorcier_,

Le grand espace de la rédaction était en effervescence. Le numéro du lendemain était presque bouclé et Elana, une des sorcières journalistes venait d'arriver en courant, elle avait un véritable scoop grâce à ses heures de furetage dans les couloirs du Ministère. En entrant, la jeune femme avait tout de suite demandé à son rédacteur en chef de la recevoir et elle était actuellement assise dans le bureau de ce dernier, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Quel est ce si gros scoop que vous pensez avoir déniché Elana ? Le Survivant a subi une attaque ? L'un de ses proches est hospitalisé ? Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres est apparu ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement, bien que ce qu'elle avait découvert pourrait s'expliquer grâce à la dernière supposition de son supérieur. Le Ministère avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, afin de ne pas apeurer le monde magique, mais c'était sans compter sur les sorcières du ministère qui étaient un peu trop bavardes dans les ascenseurs. Elana afficha un sourire carnassier digne de Rita Skeeter et inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

-Le bureau des Aurors étouffe une affaire de meurtre !

-Pardon ?! Mais par Merlin, c'est super ! Voilà une affaire à mettre à la une dès demain ! Que savez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-il l'air surexcité

-Et bien, il ne s'agit pas d'un seul meurtre mais d'une vague d'assassinats qui a eu lieu partout en Europe depuis le début du mois d'août environ et qui continue encore actuellement. Apparemment les Aurors pensent que le ou les tueurs sont des sorciers puisque les victimes sont toutes retrouvées mortes dans des conditions étranges. Parfois, elles ont été torturées avant d'être tuées. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que les victimes sont presque toutes des Moldus ou des Cracmols. Seulement deux sorciers ont été retrouvés morts, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, ils étaient très proches de Moldus.

-Oh Merlin ! Je pense que ça sent la grosse affaire à plein nez ! Mais pourquoi le bureau des Aurors tenterait-il de dissimuler une affaire pareille ?! Les gens ont le droit de savoir ce genre de chose ! Surtout quand quelque chose les menace directement…

-Réfléchissez un peu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu depuis quelques mois seulement, la psychose est encore grande dans le cœur des sorciers. Imaginez un peu la réaction des gens en apprenant que des meurtres ont encore lieu après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Mais nous, nous nous devons de leur dire la vérité !

-C'est d'accord Elana, vous avez carte blanche, mais l'article doit être prêt dans une heure pour le bouclage !

-Merci monsieur !

* * *

_Poudlard,_

Assis à la table des Gryffondors avec leurs camarades, le Trio attendait impatiemment que la cérémonie de la Répartition commence. Harry scrutait l'estrade des professeurs depuis quelques minutes quand il tiqua sur la présence de d'une personne qu'il connaissait et qui n'aurait sans doute pas du se trouver là en temps normal. Il donna un énorme coup de coude à Ron.

-Tu as vu ça ?! dit-il en pointant discrètement la table du doigt

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche d'un air complètement stupéfait et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le professeur Flitwick entra avec les premières années qui semblaient tous effrayés. Au moins, ils avaient l'air plutôt sec, ce qui était un avantage car il n'était pas rare que tous soient trempés avec la traversée du lac. Ils se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes comme si un troll des montagnes s'apprêtait à les dévorer tout cru. Harry sourit, se rappelant sa propre peur huit ans auparavant, lorsqu'il attendait au même endroit qu'eux, priant pour ne pas aller à Serpentard… Les choses avaient bien changé depuis.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick déposa un tabouret sur l'estrade face aux autres élèves et y plaça le célèbre Choixpeau Magique, qui déterminerait avec exactitude la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés. Certains des nouveaux élèves le fixaient avec appréhension, se demandant sans doute (comme Harry à l'époque) s'il faudrait en faire sortir un lapin ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. D'autres, au contraire, semblaient sereins, sûrement parce que leurs parents avaient du leur expliquer très clairement ce qui se passerait pendant la cérémonie. Soudain, le Choixpeau s'anima et une déchirure apparut sur le devant tandis qu'il entonnait sa nouvelle chanson sous le regard stupéfait des petits nouveaux.

_Nous avons remporté une grande victoire,_

_Et nous ne vivrons plus dans le noir,_

_Aujourd'hui je peux reprendre mon devoir,_

_Pour vous répartir dans vos dortoirs._

_Afin de faire le choix le plus judicieux,_

_On me posera sur vos cheveux,_

_Puisque les fondateurs en ont décidé ainsi,_

_Je sais où vous pourrez être répartis._

_Si le courage et l'amitié font partis de vos qualités,_

_Chez le hardi Gryffondor vous demeurerez._

_La noble Serdaigle préfère l'intelligence et l'esprit,_

_Pour faire de vous des sorciers accomplis._

_Si la ruse et l'ambition sont ce que vous préférez,_

_Chez le grand Serpentard, vous serez envoyés._

_Enfin, si votre travail et votre loyauté sont presque irréels,_

_La persévérante Poufsouffle vous prendra sous son aile._

_Mais attention ! Malgré vos différentes maisons,_

_Le plus important restera toujours l'Union._

_N'oubliez jamais que ce sont nos différends,_

_Qui ont causé tout nos grands tourments !_

_Aujourd'hui, vous n'avez plus qu'une chance,_

_Alors que la Répartition commence !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la Grande Salle rénovée tandis que le Choixpeau Magique se taisait. Cette année il avait décidé de prôner l'amitié au sein de l'école entre les différentes maisons. Harry avait pensé à la même chose, lors du discours de Mc Gonagall après la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais c'était une chose d'y penser, c'en était une autre d'agir réellement. Dans la salle, les chuchotements allaient bon train, tous les élèves devaient discuter de la chute de la chanson. Peu à peu le silence revint et la Répartition commença.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur celle-ci, mais son regard retombait toujours sur la table des professeurs. Hagrid agita la main dans sa direction mais c'est à peine si le jeune homme le vit, à la droite du demi-géant se tenait un sorcier que le Survivant connaissait et il se demandait bien quelle matière il allait pouvoir enseigner. Il applaudit avec les autres tandis que Watson Emma était envoyée à Serdaigle et oublia momentanément à quoi il pensait lorsque la table se chargea de victuailles. Ce fut Ginny qui le ramena à ses interrogations lorsqu'elle faillit s'étrangler avec du jus de citrouille en fixant la table professorale.

-Mais… que… que … fait… Viktor Krum ici par le caleçon de Merlin ?! s'exclama-t-elle

-Nom d'un crapaud cornu ! Renchérit Hermione, on dirait bien qu'il est devenu professeur !

-Je me demande bien de quelle matière … Il y a aussi deux autres nouveaux professeurs, dit Ron

-C'est logique, il y avait trois postes vacants, répondit Harry, celui de Défense, de Métamorphose et d'Etude des Moldus. Je suppose que Krum s'occupera de la Métamorphose, il était très bon dans ce domaine. Vous vous souvenez pendant le tournoi ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et reprirent leur repas tout en continuant à discuter. Bientôt, les couverts furent reposés dans les assiettes et les rumeurs des conversations s'amplifièrent à travers la Grande Salle. La directrice se leva de sa chaise et le silence si fit presque automatiquement. Minerva Mc Gonagall ne dégageait pas la même prestance qu'Albus Dumbledore mais elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir de faire taire les élèves d'un simple regard. Elle incarnait l'autorité mais aussi la gentillesse, elle possédait un vrai cœur de Gryffondor.

-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t'elle, j'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié de ce que vous avez appris ces dernières années. Comme en chaque début d'année notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, m'a rappelé la liste des objets interdits – principalement issus de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – qui se trouve affiché sur la porte de son bureau. La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite et nombre de nos élèves devraient s'en rappeler – elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor – quant au couvre-feu il a été fixé à huit heures trente pour les premières et deuxièmes années. Et à dix heures pour le reste des élèves. Nous accueillons cette année trois nouveaux professeurs dans nos murs. Le professeur Krum reprendra les cours de Métamorphose …

Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant tandis que les élèves applaudissaient l'ancien joueur de Quidditch de renommée mondiale et Ron adressa un sourire entendu à Harry pour avoir vu juste au sujet de la matière qu'il enseignerait. La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence revint dans la salle.

-Le professeur Billius Chourave aura en charge les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – les élèves applaudirent poliment le professeur tandis que la table des Poufsouffle applaudissait bruyamment car il ressemblait beaucoup au professeur de botanique qui était aussi leur directrice de maison – et enfin le professeur Macdonald se chargera des cours d'Etude des Moldus.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la femme qui se tenait à côté du professeur Flitwick et se demanda si c'était Mary Macdonald qui avait été une amie de sa mère lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Il applaudit avec les autres élèves tandis que le nouveau professeur adressait un sourire chaleureux aux élèves devant elle.

-Les cours commenceront demain matin à dix heures, reprit la directrice, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués par les directeurs respectifs de vos maisons. Le professeur Macdonald ayant fait sa scolarité à Gryffondor a été nommée directrice de cette maison. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos dortoirs. Les premières années doivent se référer à leurs préfets pour les conduire à leurs salles communes.

Il y eut un raclement de bancs et le flot d'élèves commença à se déverser de la Grande Salle. Les préfets appelèrent les premières années qui les suivirent dans le château. Hermione et Harry ne participaient pas à cette tâche puisqu'ils devaient suivre Mc Gonagall jusque dans leurs appartements. Cette dernière leur adressa un sourire en les rejoignant et après les avoir salués, leur fit signe de l'accompagner. Ils prirent la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor et basculèrent vers la salle de bain des préfets. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant devant un tableau représentant Godric Gryffondor qui se trouvait juste à côté de la fameuse salle de bain.

-Victoire ! dit Mc Gonagall

Le tableau pivota. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle commune très chaleureuse aux couleurs de Gryffondor. En fait c'était une petite reproduction de leur ancienne salle commune, et ils avaient l'impression de se trouver en terrain connu ce qui était très agréable. La directrice les dirigea vers leurs chambres qui se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre toujours dans le style rouge et or. Des lits en baldaquin ornaient le centre de la pièce, une armoire était entreposée sur un côté de la chambre et une petite salle de douche jouxtait chacune des deux chambres. L'ensemble était parfait. Harry se retint à grand peine de pousser une exclamation de joie. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef remercièrent encore une fois la directrice qui les laissa s'installer tranquillement.

-Il n'y a pas de rondes ce soir, expliqua Hermione en s'installant dans un large fauteuil

-Génial. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me balader ce soir ! C'est vraiment super comme endroit, ça vaut le coup d'être Préfet-en-Chef !

-Il faudra qu'on dise aux autres de venir quelques fois, se réjouit Hermione

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry, mais j'aimerais aussi t'avoir pour moi tout seul de temps en temps… Surtout que je sais que tu vas passer tes soirées entières avec tes amants favoris – Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe, sans comprendre – tes livres !

La jeune femme lui envoya un coup sur l'épaule en lui tirant la langue de façon très mature. Harry la prit dans ses bras, profitant de l'odeur merveilleuse qui s'échappait de ses cheveux. Il était aux anges, toute l'année il pourrait profiter de sa compagnie. Quand il y pensait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en si peu de temps. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi serein. Peut-être parce qu'il était revenu chez lui, à Poudlard, et qu'Hermione était avec lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, mourant d'envie de lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Mais il était encore trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt. Et elle non plus.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait complète en sa présence, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était avec LE Harry Potter. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que Ron et lui avaient assommé le troll dans les toilettes des filles. Les années avaient filé si vite qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'était le même qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, ils avaient vu trop de choses et avaient été forcés de grandir vite. L'innocence de l'enfance était loin maintenant. Devant eux s'ouvrait le monde des adultes, ils vivaient leur dernière année à Poudlard… Elle avait du mal à y croire. Chassant ses pensées, Hermione raffermit sa prise autour de la nuque du jeune homme et reposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit retrouver le confort des lits douillets de l'école. Demain serait aussi une longue journée.

* * *

_Chemin de Traverse_,

Il était tard lorsqu'Elana sortit de la rédaction du journal après avoir bouclé son article pour l'édition du lendemain. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la capitale anglaise et l'air de septembre était frais. Au dessus d'elle, les étoiles accordaient une douce lueur aux promeneurs tardifs de la rue sorcière la plus célèbre de Londres.

Sa démarche était aérienne, elle avait le cœur en fête, ravie d'avoir obtenue la une qu'elle désirait depuis tellement de temps. Elle travaillait à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis cinq ans maintenant, et Elana avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Rita Skeeter. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir briller autant que son aîné, la jeune sorcière avait travaillé dur tous les jours afin de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Et aujourd'hui son rêve s'était enfin concrétisé.

Depuis la chute du mage noir, elle avait fureté tout autour du Ministère de la Magie essayant de glaner la moindre information qui pourrait l'intéresser. Son intuition ne lui avait pas fait défaut, même si les Mangemorts avaient presque tous été arrêtés pendant l'été, elle pressentait que quelque chose se tramait. Les Aurors courraient presque dans les couloirs, ils murmuraient entre eux d'un air pressé et inquiet. Il se passait quelque chose.

Après des semaines de travail et une nouvelle amitié avec la secrétaire d'un des Aurors, Elana avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : des informations précieuses. La vague de meurtres qui sévissait depuis le début du mois d'août était causée par des sorciers. Et la majorité des victimes étaient des Moldus et des Cracmols ce qui correspondait à l'idéologie de l'ancien mage noir. En publiant cette histoire, Elana allait provoquer un sursaut dans le monde sorcier, et elle était bien décidée à en récolter tous les lauriers.

Alors qu'elle traversait une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre son petit appartement, une main gantée se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'une voix glaciale murmurait à son oreille :

-Je ne pense pas que fouiner dans les affaires des autres ait été une très bonne idée mademoiselle. C'est dommage de devoir sacrifier une Sang-Pur.

Une lame s'enfonça dans sa gorge et la jeune femme s'écroula sur les pavés. _Morte_.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Donnez votre avis les enfants ;)_


End file.
